


Taken

by Faithosaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Faithosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 74th Hunger Games,  things do not go as planned. Instead of making it home to their families, Peeta and Katniss are forced into something that neither had ever fathomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sit at the vanity in the Capitol dressing room, staring into my stormy gray eyes, accentuated by heavy black eyeliner. My lips are blood red, apparently sensual to these people. My hair is down in soft, messy curls, making it almost look like I just got out of bed from a crazy night after a rather high-class party.

I stand and move toward the plush couch where my outfit lays, a long red silk robe covering my naked body. The sight of the small piece of clothing makes me feel ill. It is a black mesh and lace teddy, and very see-through. The bra portion will only cover half of my chest, as well as pushing it out as much as possible, and there are garters hanging from small bows at the bottom. Next to the teddy is a pair of black stockings, and then a pair of black leather heeled boots on the floor.

I startle when a loud knock on the door sounds. "You've got ten minutes!"

I take in a shaky breath and drop my robe, and grab the barely-there lingerie to slip up my body. The lace is slightly uncomfortable, but I suck it up as I put on the stockings and hook them, then zip the boots up. It's easier to walk in boots with heels than regular heels; offers more stability.

I walk over to the mirror and stare at myself; a woman I don't recognize stares back. I'm oozing sex appeal, without even trying, because let's face it: I have no charm. Not like Peeta.

Peeta. He's probably in his own dressing room, in the same state as me. Shock. Nerves. Fear.

Peeta is a virgin, I know this for sure. The only people we have ever kissed are each other, and that was during our time in the Hunger Games. Now we're stuck…here, in this place, and there's no way out. After all, being Star-Crossed Lovers must have a catch.

Another knock sounds. "Let's go!"

I take a deep, shaky breath and make my way to the door, opening it slowly. There are two peacekeepers at the door, and I ignore their eyes moving up and down my body. I feel a little better when I hear his voice, and the nerves shoot back up when I finally see him.

He's only clad in a pair of very tight leather pants; so tight, that everyone can see everything. I keep my eyes on his face as I slowly make my way over to him, glad the peacekeepers have stopped following me. "Peeta?"

He turns to me with hollow eyes, which widen when he takes me in. A blush covers his cheeks as he looks back into my eyes and when he notices my fear he forces his own down, a reassuring smile growing on his lips as he lays a hand on my shoulder, rubbing small circles with his thumb. The smile is shaky.

"Hey."

I blink and open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. His eyes are understanding, and the smile drops. Both of us don't know what to do, but the consequences for not following orders are much worse.

I look up when I hear a door open, and see it was the one that leads to the stage. I swallow when I see the banner above the bed. Star-Crossed Lovers: A Night of Passion.

Citizens of the Capitol have actually paid to see us have sex. I learned soon after we were told of this that Finnick Odair was in a similar situation, only he was solicited for sex to random customers. Apparently there are more victors in that situation, but we are the first for this. I guess no one wanted to taint our love, so they'd rather watch us consummate it, instead.

"You're on."

A man with a headset leads us to the door, and I hear Peeta breath heavily beside me. We're both caught, not sure how to even start this. They force him to take a pill, probably since they know it would be hard for him to become aroused in front of an audience. One glance down at his slowly growing front shows that it's not small, either. Very far from.

I shudder, knowing it's supposed to hurt the first time. My virginity will be taken in front of all of these people. People who have apparently paid big bucks to see; over 500,000 dollars. "Peeta-"

"I know." He grabs my hand and squeezes, leading me out slowly to the stage.

The uproar is instant. I take a chance and look out at the crowd; the room is actually quite small for the Capitol, and seems to only seat approximately one hundred; that must be why we're booked so many times.

I feel my knees bump into something soft, and I look down to see the bed. Red satin sheets cover it, and when I sit down the mattress is the most comfortable I have ever felt. I gasp when I feel Peeta lay me down, pulling my legs up on the bed, and lean over me.

He leans in close, next to my ear, and whispers, "Ignore them. Act like we are back in one of our rooms, that it's just us." He kisses right below my ear; a soft kiss.

I suppose this should give me some comfort, but truth is that I'm still confused as to what I feel for Peeta. I realize, though, that if I were to be in this situation with anyone, I would want it to be him. I nod and close my eyes, trying to drown out the dying down cheers. Good. That will make it easier to pretend.

I hear a zipper and open my eyes to see Peeta leaning back on his haunches, unzipping one of my boots. I'm grateful; they were starting to hurt my feet. When I realize it is one less thing he has to remove my gratefulness dwindles. I close my eyes again and breath out, trying to do what he said. Pretend it's just us. There's no one else here.

He was apparently instructed to leave the stockings on, because when he undoes the garter he moves to take off the teddy instead. I shudder; the whole room will see me naked. I was uncomfortable to see Peeta when he was almost dead, and now I need to find some way to relax at the knowledge of around a hundred Capitol citizens seeing me bare.

Peeta leans down and kisses down my neck as he slowly pulls it off; small, soft kisses of apology. He has to know it's not his fault, though; none of this is our faults. I run my fingers through his hair to assure him that I don't blame him; to try and calm him like he is with me.

I'm only in the stockings and I shiver from the coolness of the room. I open my eyes to see Peeta on his knees looking down at me. He looks at my eyes, then to his pants, and I get the message. I'm supposed to undress him, now. It wouldn't be a good show without us sharing the work. I sit up slowly, making a point to not look anywhere near the crowd, and reach out to undo his zipper. He gasps, but I know it's in arousal from how I had to rub against his erection to get them undone.

He looks up at me with shame, but I shake my head. This is what they want; this is what we have to do. The more genuine it is, the better.

My eyes widen when I take him in. The only times I have ever seen this part of a man was when my mother was healing them, and I'd always leave the room before I saw too much. I don't know what to do from here, and look up at Peeta with wide eyes. What now?

He senses my uncertainty, so he takes over. He pushes me back onto the bed gently and crawls on top of me. I shiver when I feel him against my inner thigh. I close my eyes and let my head fall back when I feel his finger rub me, my breaths deeper than before.

I gasp when I feel his finger inside of me, gripping the sheets in my fingers. I never realized something could feel so good. All I have to do is concentrate on this, on how good it is, and then maybe I'll make it through. Another finger is entered, making me moan and writhe against his hand. It's embarrassing, really, but I know it's what they want. Thank god for that, too, because it's hard to keep in.

His fingers are removed some time later, and when I crack my eyes open I see him position himself between my legs, making my eyes widen. This is it. My first time is about to come, and it's in the last way I'd ever want it.

I force myself to close my eyes again, and the next thing I feel is full. He inside, thankfully slowly, and I'm surprised that it doesn't hurt as much as I thought. That's when I realize what the foreplay was for. I remember being told before-hand, from an unknown woman a few days before, that it hurts less when prepared other ways. He was trying to loosen me up a bit. I wish I could thank him.

"Oh, Katniss…" He's breathing heavily as he pushes inside of me, and I notice that small moans have been coming out of my mouth with every thrust. I'm ashamed, but at least it's him that's making me feel this way. Just another act for the audience, that's all.

This seems to last a lot longer than his first time should, which means those pills were for more than just to cause an erection. The audience needed to get what they paid for, after all.

"Go harder!"

This is from somewhere in the crowd, and small cheers come after. I feel Peeta lean in closer to me, kissing my cheek. "I'm so sorry."

He's pushing harder, and there's a fire in me that is growing. My back is arching against him as he takes a nipple between his teeth and then I'm pushed over, crying out in the immense pleasure that comes over me.

He's groaning loudly seconds later, gripping my arms tightly, and then falls on top of me. We're both sweaty and gasping for air as the crowd goes wild, and then it's dark. I look out to see that the curtains had been drawn, finally separating us from them.

"All right, come on. We have another show tonight." The same man from before is pulling Peeta off of me, and then grabs my arm to force me off.

"Claudia! Take them to their room. They'll be staying there until the next show. And bring them their new outfits, too!"

A woman with deep red hair, done in a crop-cut, and dramatic makeup not unlike mine motions for us to follow her out and down a hall, until we're at a set of double doors at the end. She tells the peacekeeper guarding the door to open them and allow us in, and then she grabs some things from the closet and throws them down on the bed on the other side of the room.

I watch as she walks out and the doors close behind her, the sound of a lock clicking. When I am certain we are alone, I break down on the ground, Peeta's arms around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Peeta's POV. So far, it's the only one I've decided to do with him, and it'll be a while before I do another one with him.

Katniss is curled up on the bed in our newly obtained apartment – given to us after our first night of…shows. Her brow is furrowed and her mouth is turned into a tight frown, and all I want to do is take her into my arms and tell her everything will be all right. I can't, though, because to do that it has to be true.

I think back to that first time, the shame that was painted on our faces as she writhed beneath me. I had never felt more disgusting in my life. It felt like rape; the mere thought of doing something like that to the girl I love makes me sick to my stomach. Now, all I can do is try and make it more bearable.

I lay down behind her and pull her to my chest, stroking her hair. I feel her relax slightly, which is a small victory in reality. I kiss the back of her head, willing all her pain to go.

"Mm.." Katniss turns so she can curl into me, making a sort of safe-haven. She doesn't deserve this; she deserves to be home with her little sister, who she had bravely volunteered for.

I wonder what our families believe we're still doing here.

I shake my head; no point in dwelling on it, or else I'll go crazy.

"Peeta?"

My eyes widen and I look down to see Katniss' eyes looking up at me in confusion. I pull away quickly and sit up straight, clearing my throat. "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

She nods and sits up as well, stretching. "Yeah. Not that it's surprising." She stands up and goes over to the dresser to pick out clothes for the day: a bright pink top and pair of shorts. The sad thing is, it's probably the most normal thing there. "I'm going to take a shower."

I watch as she heads to the bathroom while still sitting on the bed, not ready to start the day. Today we have a dinner party to go to with some of the wealthiest people in Panem; most who have gone to see our show. I don't know how I'll be able to look them in the face.

There's a loud knock on the door. I quickly jump up and run to it, knowing that if I'm not there quickly enough consequences will most likely be given. I open it, but the person I see standing there is not who I expected. I actually feel relief, which I hope can stay. "Effie?"

Effie is standing there with a large smile on her face, but her eyes are sad. It's odd to think this Capitol woman, the one who gladly sent us to our eminent deaths, could mourn our situation. "Peeta! Oh, it's just wonderful to see you." She side-steps me and hurries into the room, opening up the closet. How did she even get in here? Usually only the peacekeepers have keys to our apartment.

I close the door slowly and quietly, walking over to Effie in confusion. "Um…I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

She turns to me with her hands clasped, a wistful look on her face. "To help you pick out your outfits for your brunch, of course!"

Brunch? When did this come up? "Uh…I didn't know we had another event. Is the dinner party still on tonight?"

She nods and takes out a handful of dresses and puts them on the bed, going back to find appropriate clothing for me. "Oh yes, of course. That will be a different crowd, though. The brunch will be more for the women." She winks.

The women? Yet I'm going; though really, I'm happy I'll be there, because the last thing I want is for Katniss to go through that alone.

"The most powerful will be at the dinner party, though, I assure you. With their wives, of course." She sets out a collection of button ups and pants out next to the dresses, then looks around. "Now, where is Katniss?"

"In the shower."

She nods once. "Perfect. I'll get your prep teams in here when she gets out. First, let's pick out clothes!"

I sigh and walk over to the bed. All of the clothing is tailored perfectly, and makes me miss Portia. I thought that she and Cinna would be our stylists, but apparently this is out of their work range, but I feel it's more because Snow knows we'd grown close to them.

"I think this powder blue will bring out your eyes wonderfully. And then with a pair of nice khakis. Yes." She pulls out a short sleeved blue button up and a pair of beige colored pants and gives them to me. "When Katniss gets out of the shower, put these on. I'll go get you a pair of sandals after I figure out Katniss." She stares at the different dresses intensely, hell-bent on picking the perfect one. "Oh! This will be just wonderful for a brunch. She will be the best dressed there, for sure."

It's a soft floral dress with a corset top. She bustles over to the closet and pulls out a pink hat, which I think has been referred to as a sun hat, and a pair of beige heels with round toes. Minus the hat, I think it will look very nice on her. Not too extravagant, but apparently brunches aren't supposed to be.

I hear the bathroom door open seconds later, and Effie has already shuffled over to her to bring her to the bed. "Here, I picked it out myself." When Katniss reaches for it, Effie grabs her hand with a shake of the head. "Oh no, not yet dear. You must wait for your prep team first."

Katniss glances toward me, and I give her an encouraging smile. She nods and sit next to the dresses on the bed, a long robe covering her body.

"I'll be back!" We both watch as Effie hurries out of the room to get our prep teams. They're the only ones we were allowed to keep.

"That'll look nice."

I swivel to look at Katniss, who was nodding toward my outfit chosen for the day. I scratch the back of my head with a blush. Despite the fact I've been more intimate with her than possible, any small compliment from the girl I love means so much more, because it's genuine. "Thanks." I take a seat next to her, and she holds the robe closer to her. I put a hand on her shoulder to show that it's okay; she doesn't need to feel uncomfortable around me. That's the last thing I want, really.

"Oh, Katniss! We've missed you!" The door bangs open and her prep team bursts through, picking a terribly confused Katniss up as they take her over to the vanity. I'd forgotten that she doesn't know about the brunch yet. "This brunch will be magnificent, I just know." The only male member was the one to say this.

"Peeta, it's so nice to see you." I turn to see my own prep team, who hurry me into the bathroom with my outfit. "Your hair will look wonderful natural, very appropriate," the woman, Valanda, says.

They only mess with my hair a little, untangling it, and then have me dress. I'm glad I'm done so quickly.

"Perfect, hun. Oh, boys are so much faster." I'm pulled out of the bathroom to see Katniss changing, who squeaks and blushes.

I turn away quickly, wanting to give her as much privacy as I can. I'm surprised that she's already almost done getting ready. I'm glad that my team has left, and I sit on the opposite side of the bed so my back is to her. I hear footsteps and see her own prep team step out and close the door behind them.

"Peeta?"

I turn around, and see an angel standing in front of me. Her hair is down in soft curls and the makeup is not nearly as dramatic as usual. That must be why it didn't take as long as usual. The dress fits perfectly. "You look beautiful, Katniss."

She looks down at her feet. "Thanks." She sighs and sits down next to me, scowling at the door. "Why are we just finding out about this fucking brunch?"

I wince; I've never heard her use that word before. "I don't know. Snow probably just wants to mess with us, as always."

She huffs and stands up, beginning to pace. She's not as unsteady in heels as she was at the beginning.

Another opened door, but this time it is two peacekeepers. "Come on." They unnecessarily pull us out of the room and through the apartment, and push us out. Katniss glares at them, but they don't react.

We're taken down corridors I have never seen, the opposite way that we're used to. This is the first event we've had to attend, though, so the only times we've been out of our apartment is when we have a show. The word makes me sick to my stomach, and I'm not so sure that I'll be able to eat this morning. We stop at a glass door to a courtyard in the back of the building. Roses garnish the table and surrounding areas. Women are already seated and talking; I can hear their obnoxious laughter from inside. Effie wasn't kidding when she said I'd be the only guy. I can recognize a few of them, though only as paying customers the rare times I would accidentally look out at the audience.

"Go."

We're pushed through the doors, and everyone instantly stops talking and looks toward us. They're faces light up; a whole brunch with the Star-Crossed Lovers.

"Oh! Peeta, Katniss." "This is just wonderful." "Please, sit." "Here!"

We're being bombarded by these women, all trying to get a feel. I feel Katniss pressed into my side, and glance over to see her staring at them all in fear as she clutches onto my arm. I use my other hand to rub her arm, wordlessly telling her it'll be all right.

We walk forward, and I guide her to two spots near the end of the table, giving her the very end spot so the only person she has to sit close to is me.

"Peeta, you look fabulous." I turn to my right to see a lady with bright pink lips grinning at me as she strokes my arm. It takes everything in me to not tug my arm away. I need to stay charming.

"Thanks." I nod politely toward her and grab Katniss' hand in mine.

Instead of disappointment, her eyes light up. "You two are just adorable! Have you really loved her since you were five years old?"

I nod and look at my and Katniss' entwined hands. "Yeah, I have." I squeeze her hand and smile at her and she smiles back. Appearances, appearances.

Another woman claps her hand down on the table. "I bet you were just ecstatic to be picked in the reaping!"

I can't get over the fact that these Capitol citizens think of The Hunger Games as fun. It's all just entertainment, and now for us the entertainment will never stop. At least until we're no longer wanted, but I don't want to think what will happen if that ever comes.

"When you admitted your feelings on your interview with Caesar, my heart stopped."

"And Katniss, when did you really realize you loved Peeta?" This comes from the woman across from her.

Katniss looks like a deer in the headlights. I feel a stab in my chest because she doesn't know. She never did. "I…from the tree." She remembers her response from the interview with Caesar.

They all sigh.

"That is just absolutely adorable."

The rest of the brunch goes much of the same, with the pink-lipped woman trying to cop a feel every now and again. I can't help but feel my heart flutter whenever Katniss grips onto my hand tighter each time she does this. The end comes much slower than I would have liked, but the point is that it has ended.

We get hugs and kisses on each cheek before we leave, and then the same two peacekeepers are back to take us to our apartment. We're again dragged along through the same corridors, and then into our room where they shut the door behind us, leaving us to ourselves.

Katniss has already tossed her shoes off and is making her way to our bedroom. "I'm going to take a nap."

I nod, though I know she can't see me. I decide to make a cup of tea and clear my thoughts until we have to go to dinner later, which I know will be much worse.


	3. Chapter 3

I awake with a start when there's pounding on the door.

"Up, Everdeen! You have a show in an hour!" I recognize the voice of the man with the headset from every other…performance; I learned that his name is Wilhelm.

Wait, I was sure we didn't have any today. Not with the dinner and all. There was more pounding and I huff, throwing the covers off. "Coming!" I run to the door and pull it open, seeing Wilhelm standing with his arms crossed, looking agitated. "You'll be late if you don't start getting ready. Peeta's already at his dressing room!" He scoffed. "Boy wanted to wait for you, but he must not understand the meaning of schedule. Now, let's go." He grabs my arm and drags me out of the apartment and all the way down the stairs to the thirteenth floor, to my dressing room. "Your team's already in there to do your makeup."

When he says my team, he doesn't mean my usual prep team. There are very specific prep teams for this particular occasion. I go in without a word, even though I want to ask him why we're doing this now, and see my team looking at me. I'm uncomfortable as I move to the bed to place on the outfit they have laid out for me – a lacey plum baby doll piece with a pair of white flat shoes, closely resembling ballet shoes. It's much more tame than usual, and I'm grateful for that as I slip it on and put my silk robe over it so I can be made over.

"Sit." One of the women on my specialized team is pointing to the plush spin chair with a stoic gaze. These three women are definitely not as friendly as my usual team is, despite their endless materialistic chatter making me want to puke. I'd still choose them every time.

I don't make eye contact with any of them as I sit down, and refuse to look in the mirror, too. The last thing I want to see is myself; to see all the damage that has been done to me, how my eyes have hollowed and my scowl is just a little bit deeper.

I want to see Peeta. He's the only one that can comfort me; the only one that understands. What does that mean? I wonder how my family is, how Prim is, in the large Capitol-made house in Victor's Village. At least I know they'll be able to survive without me there.

One woman instructs me to look up, despite my earlier silent protests. I've learned it's best to listen to them, just like Haymitch had said at the beginning of the 74th Hunger Games. When I begrudgingly look up, I'm not met by dramatic and sultry makeup, but a soft, angelic look. My eye makeup is white with a soft purple lining my eyes, and my lips are a barely-there pink. It's much different than my normal look – I hate it more than the usual. This means there's something different, something that will break my new routine.

Wilhelm opens the door, looking quite annoyed, "Come on! Let's go!"

I'm pushed out of the chair, and walk toward him, who then pulls me out and to the door of the stage next to Peeta. He's wearing a plum colored silk outfit. He looks at Wilhelm apprehensively, and then lets his eyes soften when lays eyes on me, grabbing my hand. We match. Again.

Wilhelm opens the door to look out at the stage, to double check that everything is in place. When I peer out, it's not full of people – in fact, there are only two men, who are seated in the very front. "Why are there only two people out there?" The question is out of my mouth before I can stop myself.

Wilhelm glances toward me. "They bought out the place. Now go!" He's pushing us both out before I even realize what was just said, and then we're front and center, standing near the bed.

I don't look at them, only at Peeta. He gives me an encouraging smile, but I can tell he's as uneasy as me – well, more than usual. At least with a full room, the audience was faceless.

Peeta sighs and grabs my hand, pushing me down gently on the bed.

"No. Get up."

We both freeze and turn to our small audience. This is new, and I really don't like it. Peeta pauses for a moment, then stands back up, helping me up with him.

I look over at the men again, not sure if I should speak or not. I figure it's better to wait for them, since I won't know what will come out of my mouth.

One of the men leans back and brings a foot up on his other knee, lacing his fingers together. He's looking directly at me. "Take it off, then get on your knees."

My eyes widen and my skin gets clammy. They really are going to call the shots. I feel Peeta's hand grip mine so tight it's starting to hurt, and the anger in his eyes makes me cringe. He doesn't ever seem to care about what will happen to him, but when it comes to me, that's when his emotions really show. Just one more thing I owe him for. I squeeze his hand, hoping that it feels reassuring, and I know it must because the grip loosens and I hear him take a calming sigh.

I wiggle my hand out so I can strip, unnerved by the hungry look both have. I'm having a hard time pulling it over my head because my hands are shaking so much, so I look at Peeta, pretending they aren't here. I've done this every time since the first, and it was becoming easier, but now I feel like it's the first night again. When I'm naked, the other man whistles and I feel my whole body flush in embarrassment.

"Down!"

It takes me a minute to understand, but then I remember his second request. I slowly drop down on my knees, not sure why they want this. Usually, Peeta and I will just stick to the initial act, no different positions or anything else.

"Unzip his pants and suck on it."

I look up at Peeta, who looks angry and worried for me at the same time, and I now realize what these men want me to do. I've heard of this sort of thing being a form of foreplay, something I was content to never learn about. I let out a shaky breath, bringing one hand up to unzip the front of his pants while the other supports me. I pull his pants down and they fall to the floor easily, almost fluttering to the ground. He's free now; it's scary being so close like this, knowing what I have to do. I bite my lip hard; I really don't want to do this, but what will happen if I act out? Whatever it would be, it wouldn't be in my favor.

I glance up at Peeta again, who's glaring down at the ground beside me. When he feels my eyes on him, he tries his best to smile and runs his fingers through my hair, always trying to be strong for me. His fingers massaging my scalp feel nice and relaxing, and the men are getting impatient, so I dive in and take him in my mouth. It's an odd feeling, a foreign feeling because I haven't touched him like this before. I instinctively wrap one hand around him, surprised at the silken texture. It's like a rock covered in a silk blanket.

"Oh yeah baby, suck that."

These men disgust me. Peeta's still running his fingers through my hair, catching on that it soothes me, and it just so happens the audience likes it, too. Maybe this is a normal action during something like this, the male gripping the woman's hair. He's moaning, his eyes on me when I look up. He's ashamed by his reaction, but he shouldn't be. No matter his conscious thoughts, he can't get rid of his instincts, and I'm sure this feels pretty good. I feel like crying; I'm the one who should be ashamed. I'm the one who got us into this mess to begin with. I realize that I let a tear out, because Peeta reaches down to wipe it away.

"Get on the bed, Katniss. And spread your legs out nice and wide." The man's grin makes me want to puke. I'm scared of their plans now, and hope we never have another experience like this. I hate the fact that these men can control me, completely control me. I want so badly to turn my fear into anger, but then all inhibitions will be lost, and that's one thing I cannot afford.

One of the men looks at Peeta and nods toward the bed. "Eat her out."

Peeta blinks, as confused as I am – this order isn't as easy to decipher as the other one. Suck it can't really mean a large amount of things in this case.

They seem to sense our confusion, as one rolls their eyes and says, "Like she did to you. Get on it, go!"

Peeta jumps slightly and makes his way over to the bed, scooting up and then laying on his stomach between my legs. I clench my eyes closed, willing it all away, when I feel a hesitant tongue lick me. I shudder, in discomfort and pleasure alike, and open my eyes a crack. There's that look again, that apologetic look I get every time we do this. I run my fingers through his hair like he did mine, hoping it has the same effect. I glance sideways at the other two, and I feel sick to my stomach at the sight. They're relieving themselves at the sight of us. I close my eyes again and lean back against the pillows, letting all thoughts leave and instinct take over.

He's sucking and licking, and it just feels so good, I can't help but writhe beneath him. I'm blushing, I'm sure, and I hope that he isn't disappointed in me for enjoying this like I am. I know I am.

"Get off. Girl on top." His voice is strained, busy on trying to reach his own release.

I shudder and move aside, letting Peeta lay down, and then I swing one leg over him, doing something more familiar. Our stage manager requested us to do this, once, and I soon realized I liked it better. It gave me a sense of control. I grip the headboard and push him inside of me, bouncing slowly on him.

"Faster."

I remember that I don't have the control like usual, but push it aside. I can't think like that anymore, or I'll break. I'm going faster and I hear another order, but don't make it out. I feel fingers pressing the outside of me and I let out an involuntary whimper, coming closer and closer to the end. "Oh…" I'm rocking harder, and I hear him moan with me, and then we're both finding our own release. I'm happy I'm gripping the headboard and not Peeta, because I would surely break a bone at the intensity. I fall on top of him after, burying my face in his chest as he wraps an arm around my waist.

A few moments later and the curtains are closed, two Avoxes bringing out our robes. We quickly throw them on, even though Peeta still has his shirt, and walk backstage.

"You were brilliant! Finally, a good show." Wilhelm claps both of us on our backs and orders the peacekeepers to lead us back to our apartment to get ready for the dinner party.

When we enter, I instantly run for the bathroom and jump in the shower, still cold, and scrub myself red.

THG

I'm seated next to Peeta at this forsaken dinner party, surrounded by men. I have been put in a see-through ruffled gown, a skin colored body suit underneath, because I can't reveal too much. Too bad most of these men have seen all of me, anyway.

"So, Katniss, how are you enjoying the Capitol?"

I turn to my right to the man sitting next to me, his hand dangerously close to my thigh. I feel Peeta's hand tighten around mine, so I'm sure he noticed as well. My mouth is full of food so I just look at the man for a moment before responding. "It's…different."

He smiles. "How so?" The hand is getting closer.

"I-It just is. The food, the housing, everything." I'm getting antsy as I subconsciously grip Peeta's hand tighter, moving a little closer to him. Every inch I move away, he inches closer. "I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." I jump up and leave the table, hurrying to the bathroom as fast as I can in heels. It's a private bathroom since the dinner is being hosted in one of the men's homes. I look at myself in the mirror and see I'm ghostly white, even the makeup not covering it. I just want to leave and sleep, nightmares and all. But the fact of the matter is that the nightmares don't often come, not like I expected, and I have a suspicion that Peeta has something to do with that. I splash my face a small thing of water, rose water, and then sigh as I open the door back up.

"Hey there."

I expect it to be Peeta, but the voice is much too deep. It's deep, but familiar. I look up and see the man that was sitting next to me, and the way he looks at me unnerves me greatly. I'm trapped between the wall and his body, a grin on his face as he reaches out to stroke my cheek. "I need to get back to Peeta." I try to side-step him, but he moves the same way.

"I just thought we could have a bit of fun." He moves forward as if to kiss me.

I push him back with a scowl. "Sorry, but that's against the rules."

He chuckles and shakes his head, pushing me hard against the wall. "I'm sure they'll make an exception." Then he's pressed against me, sticking his tongue down my throat and clawing my body as I try to push him away. I'm sure that if somebody doesn't come soon, I'll get raped. Tears fill my eyes, but I don't let them fall, not wanting to look weak. I will not look weak in front of these men.

"Hey!"

The man abruptly turns, and Peeta is revealed behind him, looking beyond pissed. "I'm sure you're not allowed to be all over her. Really sure." His voice comes out in a growl, and all I feel is relief and gratitude.

The man grumbles and turns to leave, looking at Peeta darkly, who gives the same look right back. When he's gone, Peeta rushes over to me and takes me in his arms, stroking my hair. "They said we can leave early, if you want."

I nod my head quickly and pull away, already making my way to the door.

When we get back to our apartment – I can't get myself to call it home – I go to the bedroom, Peeta following behind me. I go to the closet and pull out one of his shirts and a pair of pajama shorts, not bothering to go into the bathroom to change, and Peeta does the same. I climb into bed, my eyes dead, and curl up on the farthest corner, wanting to disappear into myself.

I feel Peeta's arms wrap around me in comfort, so I give in and curl into him instead, the tears finally coming. I weep against his chest, finally realizing how powerless I really am.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape in this chapter

We sit at the kitchen table in silence, having soup and some of Peeta's homemade bread for lunch – we were fortunate enough for the Capitol to allow us to cook our own food, including giving us the ingredients.

This is what it's usually like, every day we have off. Silence, mostly on my part. But really, what do you talk about that won't lead to some psychologically torturing conversation? I sigh and look down at my food, suddenly no longer having an appetite. "I'm done. Thanks." I stand up and go to the sink to clean out my bowl. I glance at Peeta and he seems disappointed in my sudden leave, so I decide to busy myself with the dishes so he doesn't have to be alone.

I expected this to be done in silence, but Peeta speaks up. "Tell me about your family."

I almost drop the dish in my hand. Out of all topics, why did he have to pick one of the most painful? And why would he want to know about them? I think of ignoring him and continuing on with what I'm doing, but in the end I give in. I fix the dish into a normal sitting position and slowly walk to the table, sitting in my previously vacated seat. I sigh and look at him, my fingers intertwined together in my lap, not sure how to start. "What exactly do you want to know?"

He shrugs, leaning heavily against the table, one elbow on the table as he uses his hand to support his head. "Everything, I guess. Learn more about where you came from." When I don't speak, he fidgets and looks down. "Look, I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

I shake my head, then realize he can't see. "No. It's okay. I mean, we should talk about something a bit more normal, right?" I shrug, hoping I'm making the situation a little more bearable for both of us. I bite my lip when he looks up, realizing that he's waiting for me to start; I honestly don't know what to say. "Uh…can you at least give me a starting point?" I don't mean for it to come out as harsh as it does, but there's no taking it back now.

I watch his Adam's apple bob as he swallows heavily, thinking with haste. "Start with Prim."

My eyes drop to the table. Prim. Fear suddenly overcomes me; what if they had hurt her? There's no way of me knowing. I don't realize I'm outwardly shaking my head until Peeta reaches out to grip my shoulder. "Or something else."

I look up into his blue eyes. I can't help buy notice how they are the perfect shade; a soft and light shade, just like his personality. "Tell me about your family, first."

He nods, his prosthetic clinking as he bobbed his knee up and down. "Well, there was my mother," his eyes harden briefly, "but you already know her. How she treated you that day…" He can't seem to finish, so he just shakes his head as he looks down. "I can see her now, yelling at me for being seen with a seam rat." He rolls his eyes, clearly agitated at this.

Oh, we all know. That's why she's deemed the Witch. I have no idea how someone as kind and giving as Peeta came from such a horrid woman; then again, Peeta's father is just like him, as far as I have seen. Not as talkative, but that could have been because I was about to play a game with the purpose to kill everyone else, including his son.

He takes a breath, apparently deciding to leave his mother at that. "Then there're my brothers." A small smile appears on his lips, and it's so nice I smile as well. "Just like you'd expect them to be – beating you up all the time because you're the youngest, but at your side when you really need it. They knew about you, though I never told them directly. I guess it was obvious, since they'd walk home with me. See the way I looked at you." He looks at the table, his long eyelashes hiding his blue eyes as a blush creeps up his cheeks. "They'd tease me when my mother wasn't there, because they knew if they did in front of her, I'd most likely get beaten."

I cringe at this and have an overwhelming desire to take his hand. I explain this with knowing it would help him, so I reach out and put my hand on top of his; he smiles.

"Then there's my father. He was…out of all of my family, I think I loved him most." He bites his lip, seemingly caught in a memory. "I remember when he first taught me how to make chocolate chip cookies, how patient he was with me. Then again, I always caught on to baking pretty quickly; it was a good thing I was born into that, since my father said I was a natural." I smile when he laughs. There isn't much to smile about anymore – not that I ever did, anyway. "He was the only one I actually told about you. He was understanding, despite you being from the seam, since he was in the same situation once."

I raise my eyebrows, then realize what he's referring to: my mother. I almost forgot that Peeta told me his father used to be in love with my mother, until she ran off with mine. "My mother," I say softly, swallowing a small lump in my throat. How would life be different if my mother married him? Would Peeta or I even be here to be in the games?

He nods once, a wistful smile on his face. "Yeah. But he knew he couldn't compete, when the birds fell silent like they did. He's about as off-key as I am." He laughs, and it's a nice laugh. The first genuine happiness since we've been here. He then looks in my eyes, growing serious, and I'm afraid of what he's going to say. "Like you. When I heard you sing the Valley Song…I fell for you instantly. No doubt about it."

I don't know what to say. He's already admitted this once, but I had the comfort to hide behind our direr life-or-death situation, and pretending for the cameras. I clear my throat and look down, deciding to go with silence.

He let's out a soft sigh, going back to his earlier topic of his father. "He knew it could never happen – that I could never be with you. We never dwelled on that, though, because it just hurt. Instead, he'd sit me down and listen as I told him about how you did this, or how wonderful you were when you did that. It happened pretty much every day." I chuckled softly. "When we got older, you were always with Gale, so I just figured you were together. It hurt, seeing you with him, even though I never had even really talked to you. I knew I needed to find some way to come to terms with it, that I simply couldn't have you and should move on, but after eleven years of loving you I couldn't stop at that point. I would never be happy with someone else."

I looked down at the table, uncomfortable. How could this boy be this in love with me? I'm nothing special. I think about what he said about Gale, my best friend. That is what he is, even though we'd probably end up married out of sheer survival. "Gale's my best friend. There was nothing…romantic between us." I smirk. "Actually, when we first met we hated each other. Guess being on the brink of death brings people together."

His face lights up slightly at my confession, though I know he doesn't want me to see. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"I just always figured…I mean, I saw the way he'd look at you sometimes." He shrugs.

My brow furrows. "What… nevermind. We're just friends."

He nods and squeezes my hand. "Anyway, your turn."

I'm confused at first, but then remember our deal. It's my turn to share, no matter how much I don't want to. But right as I open my mouth, someone knocks on the door. I'm thankful for the knock really and I quickly get up from my seat, but once I get closer to the door. I'm afraid of what is behind it. When I slowly open it, I'm completely surprised. "Haymitch?"

He stands there, face blank as he pushes past me. "Sweetheart." He walks to the kitchen and takes my seat, forcing me to sit between him and Peeta. We're all silent as he takes us in, not seeming to know what to say. Honestly, I'm surprised he'd come here of his own volition; even then, I'm surprised they let him in. "Didn't let me bring the booze in," he complains, explaining his rare sober state. I get up and head to a cupboard, pulling out a bottle of white liquor. I'm still surprised they actually stocked our place with it. He tips his head in thanks and opens the bottle.

Peeta is the first to speak up, not surprisingly. "How are you?"

Haymitch shakes his head and leans forward. "No, how are you?" This is different, him actually taking an interest. I can tell he's trying to act nonchalant, but his eyes betray his concern.

Peeta looks at me, wanting me to answer; he probably thinks he would have to be careful with what he says around me with this.

I sigh, shrugging. "We're being forced to…" I can't actually say the words, "How do you think we're doing?" I cross my arms, my expression flat. Peeta sends me a look, knowing that this is a side of Haymitch rarely seen.

Haymitch glares at me. "This is precisely why I asked the boy, sweetheart." He says it with contempt, rolling his eyes and looking back at Peeta.

He sighs, glancing at me, then back at Haymitch. "Humiliated. Violated. Like our whole lives are being exposed to the universe, where there is no such thing as privacy or empathy."

This is why Peeta is always the one to do the talking. Painting a picture with words.

Haymitch sighs and leans back in his chair, looking down. He's about as good with words as I am. "They told your families you've been subjected to a bunch of extravagant dinner parties with snooty Capitol pets, having to stay a hell of a lot longer since you're just so special to the country." He rolls his eyes, then grows serious again. "They're bein' looked after though." He looks at me. "Your mom and sister are staying in Victor's Village. Peeta, you have your house, but they decided to stay with the bakery. They still get all the money, though."

Peeta nods, visibly relieved. I'm sure I look the same, one weight off my shoulders. There's another knock on the door, and Haymitch stands. "Well, there's my queue. See you kids." He hesitates, before he pats my shoulder and nods toward Peeta.

We both say quiet goodbyes, and I think we're both disappointed in how short of a visit it was. They Capitol people really like their three minute rule.

THG

I'm awakened by the sound of a door opening, bringing the comforter closer to my chest. When I look over at Peeta, he's still sound asleep, he's always seemed to be a heavy sleeper. I decide to go see what the noise was, hoping it was just an ajar door, not making any noise as I leave the room – I thank whatever is above us for my hunter's tread.

But there's nothing there. I go to turn around and go back to bed, when someone's hand closes over my mouth. He shushes me with a pull of my hair, dragging me to the study. The mystery man throws me to the ground and I hear the door lock; I quickly fix my short nightgown. When I turn back over, I notice it's one of the Peacekeepers that took Haymitch out of our apartment. "Wha-"

"We saw the booze. He wasn't supposed to have booze in here." I'm surprised that he spoke – the only time the Peacekeepers speak to us is to give us orders. He points to the corner of the room. "Cameras. Everywhere. You gave it to him." He kneels down before me. "The president picked me himself for your punishment."

I narrow my eyes. I'd think that whatever punishment I was to get, he wouldn't do it in my own apartment, with Peeta sleeping right next door. I'm about to scream when he slaps me. "One sound and trouble might just happen in your piece of shit District."

My eyes widen. I stay still, keeping my mouth shut, waiting for whatever is going to happen. I figure he'll beat me a little and go, leaving me to explain everything to Peeta. Of course I can't tell him the truth, or he might do something to jeopardize our home. I simply glare at him, stretched out as my hands hold my torso up.

What I didn't expect was for him to start removing the lower half of his uniform. I watch as the pants drop, not daring to look up. He still has his helmet on, so I can barely even make out his face. He's still kneeling in front of me, but he leans over and pushes my hands away, forcing me to fall back. I hold in a yelp of surprise, then paint at the impact on my head, almost missing him pushing my legs open.

My eyes widen as I finally realize what my punishment is. This man is going to rape me. I try to move away and hit him in the groin, but he takes punches me in the left eye and then hold me down, my arms pinned above my head as he slowly guides himself inside of me. I can't fight the small whimper that comes from me at the searing pain – it feels like I'm being torn, no lubricant bring used. I clench my eyes shut and try to make my mind go elsewhere, furious that I can't do anything to stop this. I'm completely powerless.

It's over almost as fast as it started, and he standing back up, zipping his pants. "Don't do it again." He kicks me in the side, forcing me to turn away from the door that I hear unlock and then close. I slowly sit up, wincing at the pain between my legs, and crawl to the closet. I open it and crawl in the farthest corner, my legs brought up to my chest as quiet sobs shake me.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to someone shaking me, and when I open my eyes I am met with baby blues. They're full of worry, and then I see the rest of him – Peeta. He'd probably just woken up and noticed I wasn't lying beside him. "Katniss, what happened?"

I looked at him with my eyes half-lidded. I try and remember why I'm in here; for some reason, everything is fuzzy. I move to sit up properly and wince from a stinging in my groin.

That's when everything comes back: the Peacekeeper…all of it. I don't want to cry, not in front of him, but I can't stop. He's a sort of comfort I've never had, my father's only comparing. I feel like I can show him what I feel, and that scares me.

His worry grows as he wipes my tears away as best as he can. "Katniss, please tell me what's wrong." He looks me over, and I'm scared of what he'll find. I haven't looked at myself yet, but I figure there has to be physical evidence – at least my eye, which I'm sure is swollen and black. "Oh my…" His fingers tighten their grip on my arms as he looks down.

I don't dare look. I don't want to know; I just want to forget. I want to act like it was all a nightmare and that everything is fine – that our whole lives are just one big nightmare. I look back up at him and there's something else in his eyes, which are clouded. After some thought, I realize what it is: rage. "Peeta?" I bring my legs back up to my chest, closing them tight.

He's breathing heavily, his mouth set in a frown and that look that doesn't belong on his face, and he doesn't reply right away. I see his Adam's apple bob as he swallows and picks me up bridal style, walking back to our room. I'm confused, so confused, so I just let him cradle me and lay me down on the bed. When he pulls away, I look up at him and blink. It's obvious he understands what happened, and when I finally look down, I can see how: there's blood all on the insides of my thighs.

He lets out a long breath, his finger clenching and unclenching as he keeps his emotions in check. He gives me a shaky reassuring smile. "I'm going to go make some breakfast. Please, rest." He leans down and kisses the tears away, and I shrink back. He grits his teeth, but I know it's not that he's upset that I pulled away. "I'll come get you when it's done." I barely have a chance to nod when he walks out the door.

I sigh and get under the covers, curling up into myself as I listen for the clanking of pans. The problem is, I don't hear that, but something else. It sounds suspiciously like a door being closed. My eyes widen and I jump up to run to the front door, the pain intensifying the whole way. I can't dwell on it, though – there's too much at stake. "Peeta!" I see him stomping down the hall loudly, and I pray the Peacekeepers don't hear and devastate our district. "Peeta!"

This time he stops, his stance rigid. He doesn't turn toward me, so I'm forced to walk all the way to him. I'm glad to see the rage in his eyes diminish in the slightest when he realizes the state I'm in. He reaches out and pulls me into a hug, and I'm surprised that I don't want to move away. In fact, it's the opposite; I feel safer. I expected to want to shy away from any sort of touch, and I'm sure if it was anyone else I would, which confuses me further.

I bury my face in his chest. "You can't leave. You can't do anything. Our home will pay for it, Peeta." I look up at him with pleading eyes, and he calms a little more. I can see his senses coming back, and the rage turn completely into worry. "Katniss…" His voice is only a whisper as he guides my head back to his chest and picks me up to bring us back to our room.

"I want to go to bed." My arms tighten around his neck. "Please." The tears are coming again, and they cause me shame. I didn't think I was this weak.

He sighs as I hear the door creak – I forgot to close it behind me when I ran out. "You can, but I need to clean you up first. Okay?" I can feel his eyes on me as he waits for a reply. I simply nod. He carries me back into our room and to the bathroom, sitting me on the edge of the large tub. "Just stay here while I get you some clothes."

I nod again and slump down off the edge and to the floor when he leaves. I close my eyes and hide my face in my arms, shaking. I need him back. I need him here with me; I can't be alone.

The few minutes he's gone feels like an eternity. There are tears in his eyes when he sees me shake. "C'mere." He wraps me up again and sets me back on the tub, putting one of his shirts and a pair of my pajama pants next to me. I'm grateful for him; so, so grateful. He puts his fingers on the edge of my nightgown, silently asking permission. I don't want him to, not at all, but his intentions are pure. I remind myself that he's helping me. I have to remind myself of this, or I'll break down.

I give it a small tug to show him it's okay. When it's off I instantly cover myself and clench my eyes shut.

"Oh Katniss, please don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." He places a kiss on one of my hands. "I just need to clean you up, okay? And then when you wake up, you can take a proper bath." I disappear inside of myself as I let him clean up my thighs, thinking of anything else. Thinking of my family; Prim and my father. It seems to work pretty well, because before I know it he says he's done.

I open my eyes slowly as he washes the washcloth in the sink, his hands shaking, and then he turns to me, but keeps his eyes on my face. "I'll let you dress-"

"No." Don't leave me. Please, don't leave.

A tear falls down his face as he nods, quickly making his way back over to me and sitting beside me, grabbing my clothes. "Do you need help?"

I shake my head and grab the clothes from him, instructing him to turn around as I change. "Okay, you can look." My fingers are fiddling with his shirt and I'm biting my lip. I hold out my arms for him to take me to bed, and he doesn't hesitate.

When I'm under the covers, he's sits on top beside me, stroking my hair. He doesn't say a word – only stares at the wall ahead of him. I tug his hand and he looks down at me. "Lay down. Please." I look away, not wanting to sound too needy. The last thing I want is for him to think I'm some damsel in distress that he has to take care of. I'm not. I refuse to be.

I'm reluctant to admit that I feel much better in his warm embrace, and sleep comes quickly.

THG

Another spontaneous dinner party, but bigger this time. It's more of a ball than anything. Peeta is dressed in a black tuxedo with a lavender tie, and I'm in a dress I actually find beautiful. It's the same color and flows out around my feet. The straps act as vines, seemingly climbing up my chest and around my shoulders.

We make it to the doors and I pause for a moment, gripping his arm. He kisses the top of my head and whispers in my ear, "It's all right. I'll be by your side the whole time."

I nod and take a deep breath as two Peacekeepers open the doors, allowing us inside.

It's extravagant and well-decorates, and flowing with colorful wigs and dresses – I hate it. Peeta pulls me lightly with him and farther into the room, eyes turning to us wherever we passed. "Peeta, I don't like this."

He pulls me a little closer and glares at a few people that stare too long. "I know. It'll be all right." He pulls me to the dance floor where a slower song is playing, giving me an excuse to hide in his chest and wrap my arms tightly around his waist. I pretend I'm at home in my new living room, dancing to one of the so-called radios with him of my own volition. It helps for a while, until a voice is much too loud to drown out.

I pull away and blink, gaining my eyesight back, and come face to face with Plutarch Heavensbee. I grip Peeta and he pulls me closer – it's good that we have to play Star-Crossed Lovers. Nothing seems suspicious. The smile on his face is much too large for normal, and his eyes are just a little bit crazy, in my opinion.

"Peeta, Katniss. It's so nice to see you here!" He holds out his hand to us and Peeta shakes it. I don't. He ignores my denial and continues on. "You've raised quite the audience – I'm sure you already know this, though. I'm sure more than half of these people are here just to see you!" That smile is really starting to get on my nerves.

Peeta, the gentleman he is, smiles politely and nods. "I'm sure." He's glancing around, presumably to find an escape. "Well, we-"

"Before you go, do you mind if I steal your date?" He winks at me and holds out his hand.

My first instinct is to curl back into Peeta, but I force myself to stand straight. What kind of message would that send? Certainly not a good one.

Peeta furrows his brow and is about to protest, but I shush him. "Sure."

He's surprised, but doesn't say anything. Instead, he puts on a smile as he looks back to Plutarch. "Don't keep her too long." There's an undercurrent of concern, barely noticeable to anyone else. I offer him a small smile, hoping to calm him some.

Plutarch pulls me to him and places a hand on my waist, making me stiffen up. I need to keep my eyes from seeming fearful, especially with the odd way he's looking at me, his head cocked to the side. He clears his throat, ignoring my reaction, and takes one hand away to hold out. "Oh I wanted to show you my watch! I figured you would appreciate it quite a lot." He grins and lets it gleam.

My eyes widen when I catch sight of a Mockingjay through the gold. "That's…nice." I'm not lying, but I am terribly confused. It's no secret that the Mockingjay has become somewhat of an icon for me, thanks to the pin Madge had given me.

He nods. "Oh yes, and quite expensive. It's one of a kind!" He winks.

The dance lasts much longer than I want, and he keeps chattering away mindlessly making me angrier – as well as more uncomfortable – by the minute. I suddenly pull away, making him stop in the middle of a sentence, and look away. "I need to go find Peeta." I don't wait for a reply.

Everything seems so much bigger, so much more crowded now that Peeta is gone. I'm lost in a sea full of people and can feel myself sweat and fidget as I scan the area desperately. I catch sight of him over by the soup table and am about to run over, when I hear two women talking.

"-You hear about that Peacekeeper? Apparently hanged. Don't know what he did, but I think it had something to do with Katniss Everdeen."

"Oh yes, everyone's talking about it." The woman tisks. "You'd think those men would keep themselves better in line."

I don't stay to hear more. I'm too busy trying to decipher what I just heard. Why would Snow hang the man he sent to punish me, that being the exact reason for his demise? It makes absolutely no sense, so I decide to go back to Peeta. He needs to know.

He's still at the table, looking around – most likely for me – ignoring all the men trying to talk to him. When he catches sight of me, he immediately relaxes. "Katniss. Are you okay-"

"He was hanged."

He stops halfway through the hug to give me a look of bafflement. I look down, then back up at him. "The Peacekeeper. The one…he was hanged."

I think his was the first genuine smile I had seen all day.


	6. Chapter 6

Peeta and I sit in front of the television in our living room, watching the nightly news channel. We're both still confused over the hanging, and are hoping to find some information from the lovely Caesar Flickerman. We sit through an hour of the newest celebrity divorce, fall fashion lines, and photos of us. Nothing on the Peacekeeper.

I sigh and bring my knees up to my chest, leaning heavily on Peeta. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I'm aggravated; it's become a need-to-know issue. I can't figure out the motive behind this and it's killing me. When Peeta wraps an arm around me, I relax from his warmth.

I startle when someone knocks on the front door. I sigh and move to get up, but Peeta holds me tighter so I can't go.

His brow is furrowed with worry as he looks down at me and says, "I'll get it." He slowly moves from behind me, placing me back like a doll, and starts to walk slowly to the front door. I think he's worried it's someone else that wants to hurt me. My eyebrows rise when I hear a laugh – one that's familiar, but I can't place it – and then two sets of footsteps coming toward me. My body involuntarily tenses.

Peeta walks in first, a small smile – though not reaching his eyes – on his face as he turns to introduce the man next to him; not that he needs any introducing. Before Peeta has the chance, though, he reaches forward and grabs my hand, kissing it. "Finnick Odair." A cocky smirk is on his face.

I keep my face blank as I cross my arms. "Katniss Everdeen." I look toward Peeta, silently pleading for him to come back; to wrap me in his arms like before. Not that I'm afraid of Finnick. Not at all, actually. It just seems to be my gut reaction whenever any man but Peeta is around me.

Before he has the chance, Finnick stops him. "Isn't it customary to offer me a drink?"

Peeta swallows, not sure what to do, then puts on a phony smile. "Of course, where are my manners?" he gives me a look that makes me want to laugh, "Would you like anything to drink?"

Finnick's eyes twinkle. "Coffee, please. Heavy on the sugar." He winks at me and I roll my eyes.

Peeta grits his teeth as he hesitantly leaves the room. Now he'll be gone a lot longer, since he has to make a pot.

I narrow my eyes at Finnick as he takes a seat next to me, moving away when he puts an arm on the back of the couch, right behind me. "Why are you here?" No sense beating around the bush.

He raises an eyebrow. "Ever heard of hospitality?" When I give him a flat look, he sighs and his smile drops. This is new. He sits up properly and faces me, his eyes now heavy. "That Peacekeeper."

I stop breathing for a moment. Why is he bringing this up? I try and compose myself to answer him back. "What about him?" I can tell my charade doesn't work, especially when I look at the ground.

He sighs, making me look back up, and leans back, staring at the ceiling. "He…Snow knew."

Both my eyebrows rise. Of course he knew, and Finnick knows I know that so what's the point?"

He looks at me, seemingly distraught as to how to continue. I've never seen this side of Finnick Odair – I didn't even know he had this side – and it unnerves me.

"No…he knew what the guy would do. You see, he was caught stealing some money from the government not too long ago, but Snow didn't punish him for it right away. If he did, he'd have to explain to the public why, which would then make his system look weak at the fact that he could get the money so easily." He takes a deep breath. "Cue in you. When you gave Haymitch that alcohol, you offered him a perfect opportunity. He told the man that he could punish you in any way, and already knew how he would, which then gave him a legitimate reason to hang him. No one is supposed to tarnish the Star-Crossed Lovers." He says this sensually, making me shiver.

Now that I've processed everything, one more question needs to be answered. "How do you know all this?"

A smile appears on his face as he leans in, and I force myself not to move back. "I'm full of secrets." Before I have a chance to ask what this means, Peeta comes in the room. Finnick's smirk is back.

He hands the steaming cup to Finnick then takes a seat on the other side of me, pulling me into his arms possessively. I can't say I mind. "So, what brings you here?" He keeps his expression pleasant, but his grip is tight. I wonder fleetingly if Finnick will tell him what he told me.

Finnick shrugs good-heartedly and brings a foot up to his knee. "Just thought I'd stop in to greet the newest toys. Sorry I haven't come by sooner; been pretty busy." He sets his cup down on the coffee table and leans back, his arm going back to where my head had previously been. "How you liking the Capitol? Pretty luxurious, hm?"

I shrug. "I guess. More than we've ever had before." I know it's a low blow at the Capitol, but my gut feeling is that I can trust the man in front of me. After all, he is in a similar situation; he just hides it better.

He laughs. "Isn't that the truth for every district?" He leans in closer to us, his voice low. "After all, we're all just puppets." He goes back to his previous position and shrugs.

Peeta, who has been suspiciously quiet, snorts. "We've noticed."

We sit in silence as Finnick grabs his cup and finishes off the last of the coffee. He lets out a breath and looks at us. "I should really be going. Have an appointment in half an hour." He winks, but the twinkle in his eyes is gone. We watch him leave without a word.

Peeta begins to rub my arm as he turns me to have me lay my head on his chest. "What'd he say to you?"

I'm torn between keeping it between Finnick and me, or telling him. I know he's just as curious as I was. "We just…talked. He wanted to 'get to know us'." I roll my eyes. Maybe I'll tell him later; I'm too comfortable to break this now.

He kisses the top of my head. "Wanna go to bed?" When I nod, he goes to lift me up, but I keep a hold on his arm.

"Let's just stay here. I'm comfortable."

He chuckles and I feel his nod, grabbing a remote next to the couch to turn the lights off.

I bury my head farther into him and wrap my arms around his waist. At the moment, I can't remember why I've ever denied this man, who's so comforting and loving. "Good night."

"Good night." He says something else, but I'm out before I can hear.


	7. Chapter 7

It is now the end of October, months since the encounter with the Peacekeeper. Peeta and I have grown closer and closer every day, and I honestly can't say I mind. He makes me feel safe.

We've recently learned of a celebration in the Capitol, known as Halloween. In the history books, it seemed an equal share of lovely and horrifying. In the Capitol…it's just horrifying. And slutty. Everywhere I walk is full of women in barely-there costumes, and men eating them up like candy.

Therefore, it's no surprise that Peeta and I are to have a gig on this lovely day.

I look in the mirror as my prep team fixes my hair. I'm in a short, clingy black slip with rouge lining. There are diamond bands around my forehead and upper right arm, and black high heels that tie all the way up to my upper calves. My makeup is dramatic, with smoky eyes and rouge lips; my hair is in shiny curls. What really gets me is the tiny fangs they place on four of my teeth.

I cringe when one of my team members pulls my hair a little too harshly, but I can't be as blunt with these people as my regular team. The atmosphere is almost suffocating. They sprits me with some sort of floral perfume – almost like roses. As they rush me to the door, I wonder what they dressed Peeta in. Most likely a costume to match, as always. The matching Star-Crossed Lovers.

I turn the corner and catch sight of him, and see that I was right. He has a black satin button-up with matching pants, rouge lining on the flap for the buttons of the shirt. The buttons are diamonds. His fangs are slightly larger than mine, and just as unnerving. "Peeta."

His eyes meet mine, still as sweet and loving as ever. I concentrate on this and only see the handsome and caring man, instead of this fang-wearing monster that matches me. He give me a smile, his mouth closed, and walks over to me to wrap me in a hug. "Hey there. You look…"

"Horrifying? Hideous?" I raise an eyebrow as I pull away.

He smiles, his eyes twinkling, and shakes his head. "Beautiful."

I blush and look at my feet. "They've turned us into monsters. Literally." I furrow my brow and look up at him. "What are we, exactly?"

He chuckles and pulls me to him again, my body flush against his as I look up at him. "Vampire. Blood-sucking monsters."

I scrunch up my nose. I'd rather not drink blood, thank you very much.

"You look so cute when you scrunch up your nose like that," he says, stroking my cheek.

I open my mouth to respond with a smartass comment, when Wilhelm comes stomping over to us. "You're on in five. Get in your places," he says as he pushes up toward the door that opens to the stage. "Here's your pill, Peeta. Chop chop!" He shoves the pill in Peeta's hand and hurries away, mumbling about some party.

Party. I remember that we have to go to a Halloween party after our show. I groan and close my eyes, my shoulders sagging.

Peeta raises an eyebrow at me after he swallows his pill – he's already rising. "What?"

I huff and look straight ahead. "The party afterward. I totally forgot about it." It seems Peeta had too, because after I say this he has the same reaction as me.

"Go!"

We both jump at the sound of Wilhelm behind us, shooing us to the stage.

Peeta looks toward me and holds out his hand, an unspoken you ready?

I nod and take a deep breath and walk out with him. The applause is deafening. I let Peeta lead me to the bed, and I about choke when I look at the bed, freezing in place. The bed is perfectly fine, with dark satin sheets, but it is what lies on top of it: there are silk bindings for both wrists and ankles, as well as a soft pillow-like block for me to situate myself so it's easier for Peeta to…enter.

I can hear Peeta swallow as he tugs my hand gently, his eyes full of worry and his mouth set in a straight line. He pulls me to him – I ignore the whistles at this – and brings his mouth to my ear. "I'll be gentle, I promise. You know I'd never hurt you," he whispers, and then kisses the side of my face.

I take a deep breath and nod, allowing him to bring me to the bed, pushing me on the bed until I'm lying down. My breathing quickens when he straddles me with the bindings in his hands; he senses my fear and leans down to kiss me breathless.

"Trust me," he speaks against my lips, only loud enough for me to hear. I relax just a bit, only focusing on him and his bright blue eyes. Nowadays, he's the only one I feel completely safe with. He sits back up and relieves me of my clothes, then straightens out the bindings, leaning over me to tie my wrists to the top bedposts.

I close my eyes, letting him tie up my ankles as well, trying to imagine they're not there. I'm defenseless, tied up too tightly for comfort. "Peeta…"

"Shh. It's okay. We'll match again."

I open my eyes to see him strip, the crowd going wild. I lay my head back down and close my eyes again, only focusing on my heartbeat, pounding loudly in my ears. I feel the bed move beneath me as Peeta climbs on, and then wet against my center. I suck in a breath, the feelings too good to ignore. After a couple months of this, you learn to enjoy the performance just a small bit, if only to help make it through the night. You also learn to be vocal, to appease the audience. "Ohh, Peeta…"

He moans against me, lapping in between my folds as I arch my back, the bindings constricting me. His hands travel up my legs and thighs, flattening over my stomach and move to my sides to pull me up toward him more.

The crowd is wild once again, and it takes much more to tune it out than usual. I feel like crying all of the sudden, the reality of the situation crashing over me again. I'm tied up. Bound, to the Capitol's every will. I get lost in my thoughts, involuntary moans coming out whenever he hits a particularly sensitive spot.

Soon, he's lifting me to put the block under my hips, my legs opening wider. I take some deep breaths and Peeta leans up to my ear again. "I'm so sorry, Katniss. So sorry." He kisses the side of my face and I feel something wet against my cheek – he's crying.

If I could use my hands, I'd stroke his hair, tell him it's not his fault, but I can't. This is worse than any other time, even when the two men bought out the place. He knows how badly it is affecting me, and is putting all the blame on himself. What can I do to prove him wrong? To show him that it's the Capitol? "Shh, Peeta, it's not your fault. Please. It's not." I turn my head to allow him to kiss me.

"Bite her!"

I pull away and turn to the crowd, eyes wide in disbelief. They want…what? I look back at Peeta, then his fangs, and then up at the ceiling. "Do it." There's no denying the audience, no matter what they demand.

He kisses the curve of my neck, the tears dried. The kisses last long, and I know it's killing him to have to hurt me. "Katniss-"

"It's okay, Peeta. I trust you." I turn my head toward him – this is the most whispered encouragements we've ever had in a show. I suddenly feel two pricks, the skin breaking, as he nips at me. I try to cover up my wince, but when he tenses I know he noticed. I look at him to see him lapping at the wound, licking up the blood that was flowing out.

He sits up quickly, his eyes dark, as he moves back down my body. Time for the actual act.

This time, though, instead of closing my eyes I look into his, reveling in their beauty. I feel him enter me quickly and harshly, and can't stop the short moan of approval. He's moving hard and fast, but his eyes do not waiver away from mine; I'm the first one to break eye contact. "Oh, Peeta. Mmm." I make sure to speak loudly, and gasp when he reaches his hands out to massage my breasts. He kneads like he does with dough, his hands experienced.

The orgasms are soon to follow, and I'm surprised at how much hits me, my whole body shuttering as I ride it out. He falls on top of me, breathing heavily, as the curtains close.

My breaths are coming quickly again as I tug helplessly against the bonds. "Get me out of these things. Get me out, Peeta." I'm speaking sharply, still trying to break free.

"Oh Katniss, I'm so sorry." He gets up quickly and undoes the bonding, pulling me up to him instantly. "I didn't want to do it, and when I bit you-"

"Peeta, calm down." I can now stroke his hair like I wanted to do before and lay my head on his shoulder, climbing into his lap. I just realize that I'm shaking, more fear coursing through me than I realized.

THG

The party is wild, with strobe lights and manufactured ghosts all over the walls. All the foods have different themes, from bug shaped Jell-O all the way to edible blood. I cling to Peeta, wrapping my arms around his waist when he puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Let's just mingle a little, and then maybe we can go back early," he says as he rubs my upper arm.

I bury my face into the crook of his neck as he leads me through the crowd. My dress for this party is similar to the piece I wore in our earlier show, but much longer. "Mmkay."

He kisses the top of my head – affections such as this have become a normal thing, and not just in front of the citizens. "You look beautiful."

I don't respond, instead opting to squeeze his waist gently.

"Katniss, Peeta! Oh, it is just wonderful to see you!" Effie Trinket is making a beeline for us, grabbing us into a tight group hug. Her outfit is more conservative compared to some of the women's costumes here, looking like a fairy.

The hug lasts longer than I'm comfortable with, so I clear my throat and pull myself and Peeta away. "Good to see you too, Effie." And I mean it. Any familiar face is welcome at this time – at least, familiar faces from before our current predicament.

Peeta smiles, a bigger smile than the polite one he uses with the rest of the people here. "It really is, Effie. Nice to see a familiar face." He's obviously thinking along the same lines as me.

"Oh, we must meet up more often. I miss the two of you so much!" She clasps her hands together, her sparkling eyelashes fluttering.

We talk for a little while longer until she becomes distracted with one of her Capitol friends, an apparently handsome man – at least to the Capitol.

"May I have this dance?"

I turn in Peeta's arms to come face-to-face with Finnick, who is holding out his hand expectantly. I feel Peeta's arms tighten around me, so I look at him and smile to let him know that I'm fine. He seems to realize that I trust Finnick, his face and arms relaxing, so I turn back to Finnick with a flat look and sigh heavily. "If I must."

He smirks and mock-bows, then grabs my hand. He looks at Peeta with a wink. "I promise not to keep her too long." He leads me out to the dance floor, placing a hand on my waist and the other in my hand. "Having fun?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Does it look like I'm having fun?"

He chuckles. "Lighten up, Katniss." A mischievous twinkle shows in his eyes as he looks over to one of the refreshment tables. He stops dancing and starts to lead me over. "I'm parched. Let's get some punch."

I follow along with a sigh, tugging my hand out of his grasp. He pours both of us a glass and hands one out to me, but I wave it away, suspicions getting the best of me. "No, thanks." My tone is anything but thankful.

He gives me a look and holds the glass up again. "Aw, c'mon, don't tell me I poured a whole glass for nothing."

I roll my eyes and take the glass, taking a small sip. My eyes widen as I look down – it's delicious.

ooo

"Peeta!" I sway over to the blonde-haired beauty only a few feet away, ignoring a snickering Finnick behind me. Why is he snickering? I shrug it off and wrap my arms around his neck, giving him a nice long kiss.

He blinks at me, taken aback. "Katniss, what…" Realization seems to hit him for some reason, a sigh coming from his lips. "Finnick got you drunk."

Drunk? No. I'm not drunk. "I am not drunk." I giggle and fall into him, burying my face in his chest with a content sigh. Maybe he can carry me, just because I'm so tired. So, so tired.

"C'mon. They said we could leave half an hour ago." He picks me up bridal style, which must look so romantic to the Capitol whores, and carries me toward the doors. Finnick waves at us with a smirk, and Peeta glares.

I decide to ignore the district 4 heartthrob and turn back to Peeta as he leads us through the doors. "Peeeeeta."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"You're cute." I grin at him, my head bobbing in time with his steps.

He sighs again – why does he keep sighing? – and shakes his head with a small smile. "You're cute, too."

"Thank you."

He snorts and walks a bit faster, making me dizzy, so I bury my face back into his chest. He smells wonderful. The next time I open my eyes, Peeta's unlocking our door. "Let's get to bed. You obvious need to sleep this off." I hear him curse Finnick.

"But I'm not tired!" He sets me on my feet in our bedroom and I fall onto the bed.

He laughs and shakes his head. "Trust me, you need to sleep." He helps me out of my dress and goes to get me one of his shirts, pulling it over my head. He tucks me in and kisses my forehead. "Go to sleep."

I turn on my side. "Sing me a song."

He laughs again. "Trust me, Katniss, you do not want to hear me sing."

I groan and turn on my stomach, keeping my eyes on him. "Fine. How 'about a story, then." I think hard, trying to come up with a topic. "Mmmm…'bout your father. He's a nice man."

He smiles and strokes me hair. "All right." He's lost in thought for a moment, probably coming up with a story. "My father and I were very close. I could confide in him for anything." He glances at me. "Like you."

I blink. "Whaddabout me?"

"How much I love you." He blushes – we haven't talked about that in a long time, always too busy trying to stay sane. "I would go home everyday and tell him something you did, or said, and he'd listen happily. I think he liked it when I talked about you – sometimes he got to know more about your mother, depending on my story." He leans in. "He approves of you."

I stare into his eyes, such a wonderful shade of blue, and speak softly, "I think I love you."

He leans back, his eyes wide. "W-what?" His face is hopeful, but lined with doubt.

Honestly, I'm surprised something like that came out of my mouth. I love him? I don't know, already don't remember. If I do, I can see why. Maybe that means yes.

He swallows and crawls over to the other side of the bed, taking off his shirt and getting under the covers. "We'll talk about that in the morning." He hesitates, then kisses the corner of my mouth. "Good night."

After that, I'm out like a light.


	8. Chapter 8

My head is pounding. My stomach is churning. I do not want to wake up. Why am I feeling like this?

"Katniss?"

I force myself to open my eyes, seeing blue eyes peering above me. Once my vision focuses, I see Peeta with a small smile on his face. I groan and rub my eyes.

I feel him drop down next to me, his lips near my ear as he speaks softly, "How are you feeling?"

I wave him away and curl into myself, staying at still as possible so I don't puke all over him. "No."

He chuckles lightly, and then covers it with a cough when I glare, and brushes my hair out of my eyes.

I let out a breath and stare up at him. His eyes are happier than I've seen them in a while – in fact, since we were in the cave – but there is a current of uncertainty behind it. I'm confused, so I focus; I don't think I was too drunk to not recall the events of the night before, it'll just take a bit of probing. There was the Halloween party, Finnick – I'll kill him – and then…"Oh." My eyes widen considerably.

Peeta raises an eyebrow and cocks his head to the side. "Oh?" His demeanor is beginning to change as he realizes what I'm referring to.

I had told Peeta that I loved him. Out of everything that could have come out of my mouth, it had to be that. I'm speechless, instead opting to open and close my mouth like a fish. I see his eyes cloud over with disappointment, and I hate myself for causing it. "Peeta…"

He looks back up at me, his expression between hopeful and cautious, not wanting to break himself more than he'll have to if I take it back.

Should I take it back? I'm confused, not sure if I meant it or not. Maybe I did. But what if I didn't? I groan and turn my head so I can hide it in my pillow, not wanting to face the situation.

"Katniss-"

"I know." As much as I want to curl up and hide for the rest of my life, I have to face this. I'm just not exactly sure how. I turn my head to face him again and almost fall apart at the innocent fear in his eyes. I take my time, studying every piece of his face. His eyes are the most mesmerizing part of him; pools of blue that I could drown in, and do. His skin is smooth and boyish, and it compliments him perfectly, as well as his full lips that are begging to be kissed. I blink; where did that come from?

He reaches out a hand to stroke my cheek hesitantly, but does not say a word. He looks down at the comforter and speaks in a small voice, "It's all right if you didn't mean it, Katniss. You were drunk."

No, no don't think that. Please don't think that. I want to rip my hair out in frustration at the fact that I can't get myself to open my mouth and say what I know is true, but am also all of the sudden shocked at that truth. For my whole life, the only person I have ever surely loved was Prim; that was safe. I'm terrified at adding another person to that list, but the last thing I want to do is hurt Peeta. He's been so wonderful to me – I owe it to him. "Peeta, I…it wasn't just the drink." My words are so soft I don't know if he even heard me. Now that I've said it out loud, I'm not sure I want him to have heard.

Silence fills the room, and I start to squirm in discomfort. My heart is racing, making my stomach churn again, but for different reasons. Well, a little of both reasons. I let out a breath and open my mouth to speak, maybe take it back, but before I have a chance, his lips are on mine in a frenzied kiss. His hands are cupping both of my cheeks as he nips and sucks at my lower lip with such fervor it almost scares me. If it were anybody but Peeta, I probably would have pushed them away with disdain, no matter my feelings.

I try to lift myself to pull him closer, but only manage in causing myself extreme discomfort as I push him away, curling back up. "Can we finish this later?" I hate how pathetic I sound, but the hangover is so bad I could really care less at the moment.

Peeta runs his fingers through my hair and smiles. "Of course. I'll go get the trashcan in case you need it. Just lay here for now, and then we'll get you in the shower in a little bit." When I nod, he gets up to get the trashcan in the bathroom, returning to my side seconds later while setting the can next to me, on the floor. He wipes some sweat from my forehead. "Do you want me to make you some food?"

I shake my head vehemently and bring my legs closer up to my chest. He grabs the comforter and pulls it farther up so I'm completely covered, except my head, and kisses me between my eyes. "I'll go get you a glass of water."

I didn't realize how thirsty I really am until now. My mouth all of the sudden feels even drier. I'm looking forward to the water, but the comforter is so warm, and the pillow so soft, I drift off before he comes back.

THG

When I wake up next, I'm only feelings slightly better. I'm alone, which unnerves me, so I try to get up. My stomach still hurts and my head is still pounding, but not nearly as bad before, so I'm able to make it to the door, albeit being hunched over slightly. "Peeta?" I look left and right, but there's no sign of him. I call his name a little louder.

"In here!"

I look to the right. He's in his painting room; I start down that way and stop at the door, leaning against the frame.

He looks up at me with a large smile. "Hey."

I grunt in reply, walking farther in the room. I look up at his painting curiously, and then stop dead in my tracks. It's a picture of Rue, the flowers I put there strewn around her; I feel tears well up in my eyes as I glare at it. "Why would you paint that?"

His eyes widen. "I just…it's therapy. I'm sorry, Katniss, I didn't mean for you to see it." He gets up and scrambles to put the painting away where I can't see it, but I'm not done.

I walk over to him and yank the painting away. "How is this", I point to the painting, "therapy? Painting pictures of dead girls helps you sleep at night?"

He cringes at this, and I instantly feel bad. It was a low blow, but I'm too stubborn to take it back. "No; it's all pictures of the games. Get it out of my mind and onto paper. Katniss, I'm so sorry."

I stare at him, not sure what to think, then turn away. "I need a shower." I don't turn back around to see his expression because I know I'm being unfair, but I'm already too grumpy to care. I've already decided to ignore this morning, at least for a while, so I'll be as grumpy as I want.

When I make it to the bathroom, I see Peeta has already set out some comfortable clothes for me to wear, making me feel guilty. Who am I to take away his own form of therapy? He's always there through my nightmares, but what have I done for him? Oh yeah, yelled at him. Real good, Katniss. I sigh and shake my head, sitting down in the shower while the warm water runs over my body, relieving some of the pain. I refuse to think, just sit there, and drag out the shower as long as I can.

My mind is apparently against me, since it decides to draw my thoughts to home instead of Peeta. My heart aches thinking about Prim; it comforts me that they have my house in Victor's Village, and enough food for a lifetime. I hope they share some with Gale's family. I wonder idly what Peeta's family is doing. I'd suspect that they'd want to stay at the bakery so they didn't have to travel so far to get to work, leaving his house empty and cold. And Haymitch; did he even go back?

There's a soft knock on the door. "Katniss, are you all right? You've been in there for a while."

I sigh, dropping my head to my knees. "I'm fine." I wonder if he can even hear me, but the soft 'okay' and retreating steps tell me he did.

I only stay in for another ten minutes before getting sick of being pruned. The Capitol dryer dries my hair off as I pat the rest of myself down, then get into the soft Jean-like black pants and long sleeve shirt. I sigh, not wanting to leave the room. When I open the door I smell something wonderful, and am surprised to hear my stomach growl. The shower really did help, and that glass of water I yearned for earlier is coming back.

I walk into the kitchen and see Peeta stirring some broth with different herbs mixed in it, and there is already a glass of water on the table for me. I sit down quietly and drink, glancing over at him every now and again.

"Do you want some soup?"

I nod, then realize he can't see me, so I make a sound of confirmation. His demeanor is different, a mixture of timidity and…anger? I bite my lip; is he really that angry at me? I feel like I should apologize, but I'm just too tired to work up the nerve.

He carried over two bowls and sets one in front of me softly, sitting in the chair across from me as he looks down at the bowl with narrowed eyes. We eat in silence, like so many times before, but now it's unusual. Is he mad that I haven't brought up this morning, or because of my outburst?

After a while, I can't take it anymore. "What's wrong?"

His eyes shoot up at me with a worried expression covering his other one seconds earlier. Maybe he's not angry at me; this unnerves me even more. "Wilhelm came over when you were in the shower."

I suddenly feel sick to my stomach again. "What for?" My body is tense, but I'm able to keep my voice steady.

He looks down at his soup again and I'm worried about how bad it is. We've already done so much; I don't know how much worse it can get. "We have a house call."

I raise an eyebrow. "House call? What does that mean?"

He sighs and looks back up at me, his eyes soft. "Some guy is having this thing called a Bachelor party, which I guess is some party for a guy before his wedding, and they've hired us to come to there room. Apparently we're free game since they're paying."

I drop the spoon. We've had people pay to have us to themselves on the stage, but there wasn't much they could do but give us orders. "Free game? Like…they can actually…?"

He rubs his temples and nods. "Yeah. I don't know how far they'll go, Katniss." He reaches a hand across the table to grip mine. I grip back, forgetting everything about our fight earlier. This is more than we've ever been forced to do before.

"Peeta, we can't."

"We don't have much of a choice, Katniss." His voice is hard, but I know it's not directed toward me.

He's right, there is nothing we can do. They paid, and that's it. We've been lucky to not have been prostituted off like the other victors, so it was only a matter of time. "Maybe they'll just have us do what we normally do. Just because they have the reins doesn't mean they'll necessarily use us differently." I'm trying to convince myself as much as him.

He nods. "Yeah, maybe."

I'm hesitant to ask my next question, but I open my mouth and ask, "When?"

He squeezes my hand. "Thursday night."

My eyes widen. "That's only two days away, Peeta." I'm shaking my head as I stand up, and begin to pace. "That's barely any time!"

He lets his head fall to the table. "You don't think I know that?"

I walk to the bedroom without another thought and throw myself on the bed, my headache suddenly back. My heart is pounding, and I can't stop the flow of tears as I clench my eyes shut.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't think I've ever felt so relieved in my life.

The Bachelor party was cancelled due to 'marital conflict'. Maybe the bride got mad at him for ordering two Victors; then again, she was probably in on it. What is even better, was that Peeta and I have the rest of the time off before the Victory Tour, which is still a month away, on the condition that we model for a few fashion shoots for some top designers that were willing to give an arm and a leg for us. I don't know how this came about, but for the time being, I don't care.

It was just yesterday when we were given the news. I've taken to watching one of the extravagant Capitol shows, called a soap opera, and use it more as comedy relief than anything, until we have to leave – around an hour or so. We don't have to get dressed up since they'll be throwing us in their clothes the minute we get there; the first designer is a man by the name of Joshua Florence. I may still not want to do it, but it's much better than the alternative. I smile when I hear heavy footsteps – a bit lighter than usual, probably because he thinks he's sneaking up on me – and then arms around my neck from behind.

"Scare you?"

I snort and turn toward Peeta. "With your elephant footsteps? Hardly."

He chuckles and lets go of me, moving around the couch so he can take the spot next to me. He puts him arm on the back of the couch near my shoulders, which makes me roll my eyes and smile. I figured he'd be a little less timid with this sort of thing by now.

I scoot closer to him to show him it's all right. He smiles, though his eyes are on the television, and lets his arm drop around me. "Happy?"

I lay my head on his shoulder. "Extremely."

"Me, too."

We sit and watch the show and laugh at the parts that would probably make the Capitol audience cry. "This is absolutely horrible." I turn to Peeta with a smile, though he turns to me at the same time. The smile drops off of my face, our lips only centimeters apart, and before I know it, his lips are on mine.

It's nice. Soft, slow, wanted. Our kisses are usually deep and passionate, but only on the surface; this light kiss is more intimate to me than any other one we had shared. This one sends butterflies through my stomach, something I never expected to happen to me. I'd hear about it when I passed other classmates in the hallways at school in District 12, but I would just roll me eyes and keep walking to class. I had more important things to worry about than boys.

I feel Peeta's arm go around my waist as his other hand cups my cheek and I reciprocate with a hand on the back of his neck. The kiss never strays from soft and sweet, and I'm thankful; I'm pretty sure we're both thankful. Right when I start to relax into him, there's a soft knock on the door.

I pull away and glance at the door, then back at him. "It's already been an hour?"

He shrugs with a smile and lets go of me, then stands up to go get the door. Sure enough, there's an Avox standing there, no emotion on her face.

I quickly jump up and grab my keys to lock the door behind us, and then we're following her down past any other door, and to an elevator that I never knew was there. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a tad bit excited to ride one again. As we step inside, the girl presses the level 1 button; of course we're leaving the building. We're going to one of these fashion studios I've heard about. I'm hoping there's a car already pulled up, so Peeta and I don't have to deal with the stares for too long.

I fight a smile off my face as the elevator makes a rapid decrease – I feel like a child. Peeta nudges me, and when I turn to him I see mirth in his eyes. I slap him gently on the arm with a mock-glare. The doors open and the Avox lets us out first, then guides us to the front lobby, which I'm surprised to see is quite populated. I haven't seen the entrance to this building; not even when we were stationed here. We were taken a back way, probably to avoid all of the commotion for their newest Victors.

Thankfully, the car was ready for us when we stepped out the front doors, the chauffer already opening the door for us. There's a faint smile on his face – more than I'm used to seeing – so I give him a quick smile as I step in the car, and Peeta does the same.

The drive really is not that long, probably because we live right in the middle of the richest part of town. The trip was so short, in fact, that I'm sure we only travelled a few blocks. We stop in front of a silver building with large windows. There's different manikins posing, the names of the different designers below each one, which blocks the view from the actual inside. Our chauffer opens the door and allows us to step out, and when I'm out of the car I see a tall, thin woman in a plain black dress waiting for us. She has a clipboard in her hand. She waves us forward and lets us walk in, and before I have a chance to look around, she's ushering us all the way to the back, where one simple door sits, and we're through it right away.

All I see are lights at first. When my vision becomes clearer, I catch sight of a couple-inches tall platform with turned off fans pointed toward it; when I look around more, I can also see that that's where all of the lights are pointing toward.

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

We turn at the sound of our names, to come face-to-face with a man with dyed-white hair. He's not in normal Capitol attire, but it is certainly as extravagant. Instead of vibrant colors, he's full of spikes and chains, and dramatic makeup to match. The weird thing is, he's fashioned the items to look stylish, instead of scary. He's only about an inch taller than Peeta.

"I'm Joshua Florence. It's so nice to meet you!" Before we have the chance to respond, he's pushing us toward racks of clothing that I hadn't even noticed before. "We need to get you in your clothes! We're being charged by the half-hour in this place." He rolls his eyes, and then walks past us to the clothing. It's actually fascinating to see him sift through everything so quickly with such calculating eyes, and to see an outfit be the outcome. "Here! Put them on." He flashes a smile and shoves the clothes into our hands. "Just change here, then head on over there," he points to a couple of chairs with mirrors and supplies, and what seem to be makeup artists, "to have your faces done." He's gone in a flash.

Peeta and I look at each other with matching blinks of confusion. I shrug and look down at my clothes. "Well…can't say I hate this more than our usual shows." I'm already stripping down, not really paying attention to anyone around us; after a while, you don't care much about nudity. My dress is white and lacy, and I have to have Peeta help me put it on – he laughs at me, which earns him a punch in the arm. The shoes aren't any easier; they're short black boots, but the heel is as high as Effie's usual shoes, which is pretty scary. In the end, I'm dressed in a short lace white dress, which comes all the way to my neck, accompanied by the black shoes and a lacy purse. Much too large for my taste.

I look over at Peeta to see him buttoning up a black leather blazer over white pants and shirt. I smirk and say, "You're looking pretty fancy over there."

He raises an eyebrow and looks me over. "Have you looked in the mirror, Miss Capitol?"

I glare at him. One thing I am not, is Capitol. He smiles like he's done nothing wrong, and then points toward the makeup tables. I groan; makeup is always the worst. All the poking and prodding, and all that goop is ridiculously hard to get off. I feel Peeta's hand on the small of my back at he leads me over, and I fight the urge to roll my eyes at their giggling. They just love their Star-Crossed Lovers.

The prodding is worse than usual; they're coating my eyes with dark makeup and mussing up my hair in tangles. I cringe at the thought of trying to get it out later. They cover my lips in lipstick that's a color between dark red and purple. I look over at Peeta, and keep myself from laughing. He's had almost the same treatment as me, except for the hair. Makeup should definitely not be for men.

Joshua is waving us over, and my eyebrows rise at the transformation of the platform. It's no covered in a large, dark gray satin sheet, and there are specks of glitters falling down from beyond the lights. Great, now I'll be covered in glitter.

When we're on deck, we're treated like puppets. Men dressed in full-black ensembles are moving our limbs and head around, looking for the right pose, until we're both standing. I'm up straight with my legs spread a little less than shoulder-length apart, and Peeta is behind me, but only his right leg is hidden by my body. Flashes start going off left and right, and I fight hard not to blink away the dark spots coming to my eyes.

"Look menacing!"

Now, that's no problem.

"Perfect, Katniss! Absolutely loving it. You'll have to teach some of my models that one."

I want to laugh, but keep my face up. The more the man likes it, the faster we can get out of here. We're moved around again, then another three or four times before the cameras shut off.

I'm grateful to go over and take the clothes off – these shoes are seriously starting to hurt my feet – but instead of putting on my original outfit, we're given robes. I look at Joshua confusedly, and he shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"You have a shoot with another designer, the studio next door. With Scarlett Marseille." He says the woman's name condescendingly, making his dislike apparent. He swats us away. "You better make your way out dears; she'll tear your heads off."

We don't question it, but neither of us was expecting to do another shoot. I figure it's better to get it all done at once, anyway – it makes sense, seeing as the new season is coming up. The same woman from before leads us out and down another hallway, until we come to a door similar to the other. This time, there's a tall woman with short black hair and vibrant makeup, much like Effie's. She looks us over and pulls a face. "Ugh, what is Florence do to you two?"

I think it's safe to come to the conclusion that they don't like each other very much.

She's not as talkative as the other designer was, and already has outfits laid out for us. "Put them on, then let them," another set of vanities are being pointed to, "fix this." She leaves us to dress, and I let out a breath of relief to see a pair of flat boots.

When we finish dressing, we're both in fur-collar black coat, and I have black tights and black and gray boots on, while Peeta was simply thrown into a complete black ensemble underneath. It's much more casual than the other shoot. We already know the drill, so we hurry on over to the vanities and allow the artists to get a hold of us.

It's extremely painful when my temporary prep team brushes the tangles out, and the chemical they pour on my face to get the makeup off hurts even more. Before I know it, I'm a clean slate – this time, I have very little eye makeup and dark red lips. My hair is put in a low bun. When I'm walking over to the new set – white, almost like snow – I lean in to speak to Peeta. "These people are really liking their blacks."

He nods. "Must be the season's it color." He says the last part in a Capitol accent, which makes me snort.

We're given the same treatment as before, with much less talking and more moving. I'm grateful for the flat shoes, and it's almost like therapy from the last ones.

"Perfect." Scarlett murmurs something about her shoot going much better than Florence's.

The tall woman in the black dress is back with both of our clothing, but she only hands Peeta his. When I raise my eyebrows, she nods toward the exit. "You have one more." She looks toward Peeta. "The cars still out front." A man comes forward and ushers Peeta out as the woman takes me in a separate direction.

My heart is pounding. I keep my eyes on Peeta's retreating form, becoming more unnerved by the second. I realize how much I am still relying on Peeta for protection, and fear begins to consume me. I hide it as best as I can as I'm led to one last door, but the woman seems to notice since she leans in. "Don't worry hun, it's only a perfume shoot."

I'm confused. Why do they need a model for perfume?

"Katniss! Oh, aren't you just beautiful." A woman dressed in pastels comes over to me with a large smile on her face, pulling me into an unwanted hug. "I'm Suri. Come!" She shuffles me over to a single dress on a rack.

I have to admit that it's stunning. It's a pastel pink color, and flows out to the floor. It's off the shoulder, and jewels are encrusted in the folds of the top portion. The designer, Suri, helps me into the dress and smoothes it out.

She smiles and clasps her hands together. "Oh, I am sending this with you. In fact, you can wear it on your way back!"

It's very generous of her, but now I have to wear a dress back to our apartment. A full-length gown. I shrug to myself and head over to the vanity on my own. I'm very happy when they put light makeup on me and only curl my hair, leaving it soft and manageable.

Suri leads me over to a much smaller platform with a bench covered in silk sheets close to the color of my dress; the one thing that bothers me is that the cameras are slightly closer, as well as some being above me. She takes it upon herself to spread the skirt of my dress out on the bench, then hands me a large beautiful decorated bottle, with a ribbon tied around the top. When I look down at it I see her name on the front of the bottle, as well as what I suspect is the products name. I also expected a much smaller bottle, and one that isn't empty.

She must see how confused I am by all of this, since she smiles sympathetically as she situates my hair. "We like to use large bottles to fit with the model. Makes for much better advertising! Though you being in the shots should be enough to have sales blow out of the water." She winks and then moves away, looking over her work. "Perfect! Let the shoot begin!"

These shots are taken much more carefully than the others, with the cameramen adjusting the lenses more than once throughout the time of me sitting here. I'm happy that these designers don't like smiling models, because I'm sure my cheeks would be beyond sore right now. I'm happy that Suri is so kind, though; it helps me forget that Peeta is not with me. I'm comfortable with her, probably also because she reminds me of Effie a little bit.

"Oh, that was just wonderful!" Suri comes forward and helps me up, the bottle left on the bench, and pulls me into a hug. "Oh thank you, dear. This went just perfectly!"

When the woman in black comes around this time, she doesn't have my clothes. I then remember Suri telling me to not only keep the dress, but go back in it. I put on a smile, silently dreading this. "Well, I'm glad I could help. Bye." I feel inclined to be nicer to Suri than the rest of them.

I'm led out of my third studio and am glad to see familiar halls. Soon enough we're back at the front, and I'm being led out to the car. I smile when the chauffer opens the door and Peeta is sitting inside, staring up at me. I duck down and take my seat next to him, making sure none of the skirt is hanging out.

"You're in a dress."

I raise an eyebrow. "Glad you noticed." I'm waiting for a snarky reply, but it doesn't come.

He smiles and wraps an arm around me. "You look beautiful."

I actually blush.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is pretty short and just goes through the trip to District 12. Also, I've been going on a fashion frenzy, so every outfit will be described in detail.

We had gotten on the train for the Victory Tour last night. Even though we’re in the Capitol, they’re still taking us all the way down to District 12 to begin the tour. 

I lay in bed in my and Peeta’s room, trying to relax for a bit before dinner. Peeta is in the shower, and I’m hoping the running water will lull me to sleep. After a while, I sit up and huff, giving up on sleep. I decide to redo my hair, so I knock on the bathroom door and yell, “Can I come in?” I hear a muffled yes, so I open the door and stand in front of the mirror. The good thing about these Capitol mirrors is that somehow they don’t fog up. 

The shower is over on the other side of the room, which is pretty big, so I can ignore the fact that Peeta is currently naked under running water at the moment. Well, at least a little. 

Things have been going very well between us these past few months. We’ve gotten even closer, especially without the performances over our heads every second. I’ve dreaded the Victory Tour, because I know something will happen, but being out of the Capitol calms me somewhat. I know there’s no possible way that they will have live viewings, since this is for Capitol eyes only. 

I jump at the feeling of something wet wrapping around my waist, pulling me out of my thoughts. 

“Hey, there.” 

I turn around in Peeta’s arms, happy to see him in a towel, and wrap my arms around his neck. “Hi. Just fixing my braid.” 

He ruffles my hair, which is still down. “I like it like this. It’s nice. You have pretty hair.” 

I roll my eyes, but can’t help but smile. I’ve never been good at taking compliments – probably since I never really got much before I came to the Capitol – so I can’t help but feel a bit embarrassed every time he does it. Which is all the time. “Go get dressed. Effie will be knocking on our door any second now.” No matter how much the woman can annoy me, it’s been nice to be surrounded by familiar faces on this train. 

He groans and drops his head to my shoulder. “Can’t we just stay in here for a bit?” 

I push him away gently and shake my head. “Go get dressed.” I watch as he leaves, then turn back to the mirror. I move to braid my hair, but then change my mind and leave it down. Not because he likes it, of course. Just because I feel like leaving it down. When I walk back out into our room, Peeta is in the middle of putting on his shirt from earlier. I blush, even though I’ve seen him naked on countless occasions. We are alone this time, though, so every time I have seen him without clothing over the time we’ve been out of ‘work’, I tend to get a bit embarrassed. I go and sit on the bed, staring at him blankly. 

He raises an eyebrow as he comes to sit next to me. “What?” 

I shrug with a sigh and lean against him. “I wish we could stay home.” 

He lets out a matching sigh and loosely wraps an arm around me. “I know. Me, too. At least we’ll get to see our families for a bit, right?” He looks at me, hopeful. 

I nod half-heartedly. “Yeah, I guess. I wonder what they told them. You know, why we haven’t gone home.” I pull away to look at him more directly. “And then what if they ask us about it? Obviously we can’t tell them the truth.” I’m starting to get anxious, feeling out of control. “Not only will the Capitol go after them, but can you imagine telling them that at all?”

Peeta gives me a sturdy, but not harsh, shake to get my attention. “Katniss, you need to calm down. We’ll figure something out.”

I sigh. “You mean you’ll figure something out. You’re the one that’s good with words.” I shake my head and look away, distraught. If anyone is going to ask about all of this, it will be Gale. He won’t believe anything the Capitol tells him, and I doubt he’ll listen to Peeta. 

I feel a hand on my back, running up and down my spine in a comforting manner. “Maybe we should get some rest for now. We still have a couple of days to think of something, and you know Snow is smart. We’re probably fretting over nothing.” 

I look at him and hope he is right. He pushes me back on the bed so my head is on the pillow, and then he lays down behind me, pulling me into his chest.

THG

I stand in front of the mirror, wondering what my family will think of my elaborate wardrobe. I am currently in a beige quarter-sleeved dress, made of what they called cashmere, with a long, folded over collar to look like a triangle. They put me in black tights and high heeled booties. My hair is down and curled softly. They’ve kept my makeup casual, using only some black liquid eyeliner – you tend to learn the names after having to listen to the mindless chatting of my prep team, which I’m glad to have back for the time being – and salmon lip gloss, a hint of rose-colored blush on my cheeks. 

I sigh and turn, noticing a red leather bag on my dresser. There’s a note underneath it, so I walk over and pull it out to read. 

Katniss,

Here is a purse for you to use for your time in District 12! I’m sure they’ll all be jealous; it’s vintage! An American designer, Hermes. It is worth 2.5 billion dollars; you will be all everyone is going to be talking about! Also, I took the time to fill it with essentials.

P.S. Breakfast at 10 am

~Effie Trinket

I sigh, but can’t help but smile. Of course, how could I not notice what kind of bag it is? I grab it and go over to sit on the bed so I can take inventory. I dump everything out of the bag – Effie must be cringing – and spread it all out over the bed. I roll my eyes; apparently ‘essentials’ counted as extra lip gloss, nail glue – I don’t even have fake nails on – a compact with powder and a mirror, some square-type device, all a screen, which I recognize as one of the mobile phones that so many Capitol people have, a can of breath spray and a bottle of perfume. 

There’s a soft knock on the door, and I tell whom I assume to be Peeta to come in. When a blonde head pokes in, I find that I’m right. 

He smiles and walks all the way in, closing the door behind him, and sits down next to me. “You look nice.” His gaze goes to the bed and his brow furrows. “What…?” 

“Effie.” He nods in understanding as I hastily pick everything up and throw it back in the purse. 

He wraps an arm around me and pulls me to him, and I lean in and close my eyes, wanting to disappear. “Don’t worry, Effie forced one of those phones on me, too. Didn’t even realize we had numbers.” The rumble in his chest while he laughs tingles my ear.

I sit up, deciding to inspect him. He’s been put in a pair of dark pants and shoes, and a beige sweater to match me. We still match. I sigh and roll my eyes, which is rewarded with an inquiring look. I shrug and say, “They’re still making us match.” 

He smirks and shrugs back. “Yup. No surprise there.” 

I snort and look at him, a small smile on my face. “You look better in the colors than me, though.” I give him a once over, making sure to let him know that I rather appreciate his appearance. 

He shakes his head with a grin and grabs onto me to kiss me on the top of the head. “Nope, pretty sure you are the more attractive one here.” 

I give him a look, and when the smile doesn’t deter I roll my eyes and give up. I’m happy to already have blush on, or then he’d be able to see the natural blush that is heating my cheeks. I glance at the clock: 10:15 am. “Come on, we’re late for breakfast; I’m surprised Effie hasn’t come knocking.” 

He stands up and holds out a hand for me to take, which I do gratefully. When we make it to the breakfast table, I have an odd sense of déjà vu. There’s Effie sitting next to Haymitch, who is intentionally ignoring him, and then Cinna and Portia sitting on the other side. It’s a nice sense of déjà vu, though, to have this sense of comfort. 

When Effie spots us, a large grin appears on her face, showing two rows of pearly whites. “Katniss, Peeta! How wonderful of you to join us.” I’m sure I hear ‘though late’ under her breath, but I decide to ignore it. 

Peeta and I take our usual spots. My stomach is already churning at the fact that we’re only miles from District 12. Peeta seems to notice, because he grabs my hand underneath the table, his thumb running over mine gently. I give him a ghost of a smile, not wanting to show public affection. I decide to have a light breakfast consisting of grapes and flavored water. Peeta offers me a chocolate covered strawberry, which I take. 

I feel the train starting to slow only minutes later. I look at Peeta, my eyes wide. 

He sighs and stands, pulling me up with him, and wraps an arm around my waist. He leans in to my ear and whispers, “We’ll be okay. Just in case there’s suspicion, I’ve come up with an excuse.” 

At this, I feel like I can breathe again. Then Effie is shooing us toward the exit and the door opens, showing familiar ground, and familiar faces. 

I take a deep breath and glance at Peeta, who nods. I plaster a smile on my face and take my first step out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we're going to get into the drama in District 12! Mrs. Everdeen and Prim, Gale, and I'm really excited to write about Peeta's family, so DEFINITELY expect them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11 (District 12, part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this one done. I won't lie, I'm a bit scared here, with all the characters I've brought in. Like Peeta's family; we never actually saw them (except for his father, but not much), so I'm hoping I brought the characters to life in a good way. 
> 
> I've decided to split up their trip to District 12 into two chapters since this one was already past 5,000 words, and it was only around half done (at the time). 
> 
> Enjoy District 12 part 1!

The moment we step out of the train, the cheering grows tenfold, despite them being a distance away. Peeta and I look at each other and then step the rest of the way down, and then we’re immediately surrounded by Peacekeepers for ‘protection’. They’re so tall, that I can’t see anything beyond them. They are literally our eyes at this point, guiding us so we don’t trip or run into something, which is unnerving. 

“Up.” The Peacekeepers are pushing us up on the stage. Peeta raises his eyebrows at me, probably as surprised as I am that we’ve made it all the way to the Justice Building so quickly, and without seeing a single person despite the noise around us. 

A breeze suddenly hits when there’s no longer a shield around us, and I pull my black wool coat around me tighter. Peeta notices me, so he wraps an arm around me to warm me up. When I look out at the people of District 12, who don’t cheer anymore than they already were before, I realize how happy I am to be away from the romance-hungry Capitol crowd. I search the crowd as we walk up to the microphone. When my eyes land on Prim, my smile becomes much more genuine. It’s so nice to see her, whole and happy and untouched by the Capitol. She’s wearing a nice dress, obviously much more expensive than anything we owned before, and her hair was in the same two braids she wore the day of the Reaping. Next to her was my mother, as much of a smile as I’ve seen since my father’s death, also wearing a much nicer dress. I know who’ll I see next, standing tall and proud. He’s wearing a much more toned down smile than the rest, which drops a little more when he looks down. I’m confused at first, then notice that Peeta and I had grabbed each other’s hands sometime since we’ve stepped up. He always has been protective; we’ve always been protective of each other. 

The Peacekeepers are controlling the crowd, making everyone quiet down for our speech. I start to panic, because I haven’t prepared anything to say. I look to Peeta, who is the picture of confidence and charm, and calm; all I have to do is let him speak, which I know he’ll do for me. 

Peeta pulls the microphone closer to him on its stand and clears his throat, gaining everyone’s attention. “It’s nice to be back among friends and family.” Some cheers are heard. “It’s been long coming…”

His voice suddenly fades out as my mind wanders. Though everything seems the same, my home has never felt so foreign. If I look out far enough, I can almost see the Seam. I catch sight of the bakery, dots of color littering the windows, no doubt decorated cakes and cookies. I wonder how the decorating is now that Peeta is not there; if I had to guess, it would be his father’s doing now. Peeta had never hinted toward his brothers doing them, and where else would he learn such talent other than the man that owned the business? The clapping comes again, though louder, and I feel Peeta’s hand tug on mine. I come back to reality and see that he had gone through his whole speech, and that I had missed all of it. 

He leans in and whispers, “Do you want to say anything?” 

I look back out at the audience who is starting to calm, and find that I have nothing to say, at least not on the stage. I prefer to see everyone separately, to not treat them like every other district. I shake my head and he leads me over to the side of the stage, letting Effie take his place at the microphone. 

“Now for some big, big, big news!” She clasps her hands together and plants a large grin on her face, letting anticipation build. “Peeta and Katniss have decided to permanently reside in the Capitol!”

My stomach drops at the announcement. Peeta’s arm goes around me and squeezes my waist comfortingly, but there’s nothing that can make this right. I’ll never go home again, never see Prim again. I’ll have to spend the rest of my life entertaining the Capitol and worrying for my family every second. At this point, I wish more than anything that Peeta had killed me at the end of our games. I let him pull me closer, and I hide my face in his chest so the world cannot see. We must be happy, because it was our choice. At least, that’s what they have to think.

The whole district is quiet, as if no one knows how to react. Effie breaks the silence, announcing the start of the party. We’re led down the steps and through the crowd, to the large tables full of food. 

Once the Peacekeepers are gone and people start making their way toward the food, I pull Peeta to the side. “We’re never coming back, are we?” 

His eyes search mine, his mouth open ready to form words that won’t come. “Honestly Katniss…I don’t think so.” 

My heart sinks and I take a few shaky breaths, then grip his hand a little too tightly in mine. “Let’s go join the party. I’m sure your family is looking for you.” Might as well get all the time in we can before we have to go back.

We walk back over to the crowd. I start to feel a better when I see a few familiar faces. Peeta keeps us going through the crowd, as no one has specifically stopped us yet; everyone is too focused on the luxurious food they have never witnessed in their lives. I don’t blame them, because I was the same exact way.

“Katniss!” 

I turn to see Prim running toward me. I let go of Peeta hands and catch her in my arms, hugging her tightly. “Hey there, little duck.” I pull her away to look her over. “You’ve grown since I last saw you.” 

She smiles and nods. “That’s what Rory said, too.” When I raise an eyebrow, she blushes. “Mom wants to see you.” 

I don’t press the issue and allow her to lead me along. I look back to see Peeta turning toward a blonde girl, who I quickly ID as Delly Cartwright. When I turn back, my mother is in front of me. I don’t know what to say to her, or if I want to say anything at all. I look over to the side and see Gale’s family near the dessert table and nod toward them. “Why don’t you go talk to Rory, Prim?” I wink and let her go along. I feel that whatever conversation I’m about to have with my mother, I shouldn’t have in front of her. “Did you take care of her?”

She nods and looks down. “Gale helped very much, bringing game. Also…”

When she leads off, I know what’s coming next. Peeta’s father told me he’d make sure Prim was eating, and I’m happy to see that he kept his promise. “Did Peeta’s father…?”

She nods quickly and wraps her arms around herself. “He brought bread, whenever his wife wasn’t around to see.” 

I nod. We are then left with nothing to talk about, glancing anywhere but at each other. I jump when I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders. “Peeta, you scared m-“ I turn around not to clear blue eyes, but stormy gray. “Gale.” 

It looked as though he was smiling seconds before. When I glance back to where my mother was, she’s gone; I see her over near Hazelle. I slowly turn back to my best friend, who has since let go of me. 

His lips tug a bit into a ghost of a smile, and his voice is low when he speaks, “Hey there, Catnip.” He glances past the crowd and toward our woods. “Let’s go somewhere to talk. Away from all this.” He waves to all of the luxuries. I’m hesitant, since there are so many Peacekeepers around, when he speaks up again. “Not out of the district. Too many Peacekeepers.” 

I nod and follow him over to the edge. We’re close to the fence, but not near our usual escape area. We walk, leaving the party behind and growing closer to the Seam. 

“So, how’s the Capitol?” 

I turn to look at him, then turn to the front again. “Good. Busy.” I don’t know what I am supposed to say, but I know I can’t say too much without him getting suspicious. We continue to walk in silence, not sure what to say to each other. 

Gale sighs, making me glance toward him, where I see him eyeing my clothing. “Nice clothes.” 

For some reason, his sarcastic tone angers me. I roll my eyes and shake my head. “Thanks, I guess.” 

“How can you walk in those things?” He points toward my shoes. I didn’t realize how good I’ve gotten at walking in heels, until he drew attention to it. I’ve been walking through District 12 in sky high stilettos without even so much as tripping. 

I shrug. “Practice.” 

We used to be able to talk to each other just fine. Everything’s just so different now; it’s like I’ve lost my best friend, even though he’s right here. 

“So, what’s up with Peeta?” 

I’ve been dreading this conversation since the trip here; there’s no going around it. I can’t lie to him, and I don’t really know why I’d need to anyway. “He’s…special.” 

Gale raises an eyebrow. “Special?” 

I nod. We stop walking and I look up at him, trying to figure out a way to explain. I sigh and break eye contact, looking everywhere but him while I figure things out. When I turn to look at him again, his lips are suddenly on mine.

It is a very brief kiss, but the look in his eyes says enough. He’s searching my face, but I don’t know what to do. “I love you.” 

“I know.” And I do know; I think I’ve known for a while now, I just didn’t want to believe it. I look down and scuff the toes of my shoes on the dust-covered road. Maybe in another situation, another time, I would have been able to accept this. If the games had never happened, I wouldn’t be surprised if we had ended up together – we help each other catch game, keep each other’s families alive. It was the best chance of survival. But love? “Gale…”

“I figured it out around New Years.” He shrugs. “Then the Reaping came, and everything changed. You were gone.” 

He’s looking at me and I’m looking back. I want to say something, but I don’t know what; I just say the first thing that comes to mind. “I love him.” 

His face is full of confusion at first, and then rejection. “Peeta?” 

I nod. 

He laughs without mirth, and shakes his head. “Of course you do. He’s pretty hard to hate, right?” He looks at me, as if he’s trying to figure me out. “We’ve always been there for each other. I just figured-nevermind. Whatever. I was going to try and convince you to stay, but what’s the point? You already spent months there for the fun of it.” He turns and starts to walk back toward the party. 

I spin around and walk as fast as I can, so I can catch up with him. “Gale-“

“You’re missing your party. Don’t want to leave your boyfriend waiting.” His voice is filled with so much hostility that it makes me shiver. 

“Gale-“

“No.” He spins back around to look at me. “We’re best friends, right? And after everything we’ve been through, you pick him.” And then he’s walking again.

I give up trying to catch up and allow him to disappear in the crowd. It’s best that I see him later, if at all. I can’t think of anything to say to him right now. I disappear in the crowd and go over our fight, and then remember my words. I love him. And the truth is, I do. After everything, all that Peeta has done for me, it’s hard not to. A feeling of discomfort overwhelms me at this revelation, but I push it down and go to look for him.

I’m stopped a few times on the way by people offering congratulations, some I saw every day, others I have barely shared a glance with. I finally catch sight of Peeta, and I pick up the speed. “Peeta.” 

He turns from him conversation toward me, a smile instantly brightening his whole face. “Hey.” An arm comes around my waist, pulling me toward him. “Where were you?”

I smile softly and say, “Just talking. Everyone all of the sudden is my best friend.” I decide not to bring up Gale right now; that’s a conversation for later. 

He nods and laughs. “Right? But I have some good news.” 

I perk up; good news is definitely something I need right now. 

“Effie told me we’re spending the night here. Checking out our homes – or what we would have been living in, though your mother and sister live in yours – and reconnecting with old friends.” 

I can’t believe my ears. I should have expected the moving to the Capitol, but this is the first act of kindness on Snow’s part I’ve ever seen. This is precisely why I don’t trust it. I decide to shake it off and take it for what it is; if we really are just staying for a day, there’s no reason to be thinking about it the whole time, though being on guard is different. “That’s great.”

He pulls me in and gives me a kiss on my temple. “C’mon, I want you to meet my family.”

I don’t know why, but I’m actually nervous. Is this what normal couples feel when they meet the parents? Even though I’ve already met his father, no matter how brief or the fact he was under the impression that I was going to kill his son. “Did you know that your dad came to see me after the Reaping?” 

He glances down at me as he leads me to where his family must be. “Did he?” I can tell he’s curious, but doesn’t want to bug me with it. 

“Yeah.” I decide to leave it there, since there really is not much to tell. We sat in silence, he gave me cookies, and then promised to keep Prim fed. I see his parents just ahead, with his two brothers. I’ve never actually met them; I wonder if they’re anything like Peeta. 

“Hey, dad,” Peeta yells, grabbing all of their attentions. We’re in front of them now, Peeta putting out his hands to motions toward me. “This is Katniss.” Before they have a chance to say anything, he motions toward them. “Katniss, this is my mom, dad, and brothers.” He smiles at us all. 

I smile as politely as I can. “Hi.” 

They all greet me warmly, except for his mother. She looks at me like something she wiped off of her shoe. His father is the nicest, which is where Peeta must’ve gotten it. 

One of his brothers, the middle one, speaks up, albeit awkwardly, “It was pretty cool when you shot that guy in the neck.” 

My eyes widen. I’m used to that type of comment at the Capitol, but not at home. I look over at Peeta, who looks at me apologetically. His father and older brother give him a stern look. 

He holds up his hands in defense. “Just making conversation.”

I force a smile on my face. “It’s all right.” We’re quiet for a while, which makes me wonder where Peeta got his silver tongue from. 

His father clears his throat. “So, are you excited to move to the Capitol? Peeta has told me great things.” 

Of course he has, and we all know Peeta can convince anyone of anything. I nod. “It will definitely be a change, but we’ve gotten used to it; District 12 is almost like foreign land now.” A well-placed laugh escapes. 

He nods. “That’s good. Whatever makes you two happy. I know you’ve made my son very happy.” He claps a hand on Peeta’s shoulder, who looks down with a blush. 

I grab Peeta’s hand, hoping to break him out of his embarrassment. “He makes me very happy, too.” 

His mother snorts and crosses her arms. Mr. Mellark leans over and whispers something sternly to her, which she replies with a roll of the eyes. “I see Gloria Cartwright.” She leaves without a goodbye. I figured she’d be a little more inviting of me now that I’m a victor, but then again she beats her sons without a second thought. Plus, Peeta pointed out how his father wanted to marry my mother; can’t really help my case. 

I clear my throat and let go of Peeta’s hand to clap mine together. “I heard that we get to stay for the night. Why don’t we all have breakfast in the morning at my house?” I cringe at calling it mine, since this is the first and last time I will ever be there. 

Peeta smiles, as though he is proud of me for suggesting this. I hadn’t realized how much better I have gotten at talking to people since I’ve been in the Capitol, not that it really is much better. Still, little improvement is better than none, I suppose. 

A genuine smile crosses Mr. Mellark’s face. “That’s a wonderful idea, Katniss. Boys?” He turns to his sons, minus Peeta, who will undoubtedly be there. They nod in consent, actually looking pleased. I think I’ll be able to get along with them, as long as Peeta is there. The only one I seem to feel comfortable around at this time is his father, because of how he’s helped Prim. He turns back to me with a smile. “We’ll be there. I’m not sure if Peeta’s mother will come, though.” The smile falters.

I wave it away, not wanting to bring any tension back. “That’s fine. How about around nine tomorrow morning. I’d guess Effie will have us back on the train by noon.” 

Peeta nods in agreement. “Probably. Nine it is!” He’s happy, I can tell, and I swell with pride at being the one to give him happiness. “I’ll be in my house at Victor’s Village for the night, so I’ll bake something up.” 

I nod. “I’ll do the cooking.” I’m worn out by all the socializing at this point, despite how little it has been, so I shrug when I turn back to his family. “You guys can just show up.” I figure I did a pretty good job for Peeta, until I realize what I have done. I’m now getting a bit anxious at what it would be like with his father and my mother, if the story Peeta had told me was true. I have no idea of their past, but I do know my mother was once a merchant. Did my father steal her away? I shake my head to clear my thoughts; maybe I’m overreacting. 

THG

When I step into my house, I’m amazed at how cozy it feels, which also makes me realize how long I really have been gone. My mother and Prim have had more than enough time to make this house a home. Effie, our prep teams, and our temporary stylists – I feel like I get to see less and less of Cinna, courtesy of Snow – have stationed in the other empty houses in Victor’s Village. Effie had packed up a ridiculous amount of things for me, definitely more than needed for one night, which is why my arms hurt like crazy. I have one large suitcase full of clothes, another bag of makeup and other toiletries, and then one of accessories. Not to mention the oh-so-expensive purse that slid down to the crook of my elbow. 

“Oh, Katniss.” My mother rushes over and grabs a few of the bags, which I am very grateful for. She leads me toward the stairs. “I already have a room made up for you.” 

I nod; she’s grown from the last time I saw her. Stronger. “Thanks.” I’m led to my room, a couple doors down from Prim’s, with her drawings taped to the door, and throw my stuff inside when she opens the door. “I’ll take it from here.” She nods and begins to leave, when I remember. “Oh, and I invited Peeta’s family for breakfast tomorrow.” 

She tenses slightly, and then forces herself to relax. “All right.” She goes back downstairs without another word. 

I sigh and close my door, going to sit on the bed and stare at my numerous bags. I glance around the room – there’s a dresser to the right, a closet across the room, and a bathroom next to the closet. I heave a breath and get up, dropping down in front of my suitcase. “Okay Effie, let’s see what you packed me.” I can’t lie; I’m a bit scared. I’ve seen the clothing she’s worn over the years, and it doesn’t make me feel any better. 

I unzip it and flip the top over. There’s a note sitting on the top of everything, which doesn’t look too bad color-wise. I’m a bit confused; why would Effie leave a note? Then again, she left that nice note with the purse, which I threw somewhere. I grab it and open it up, but when I actually read it, I smile.

Katniss,

I’ve convinced Effie to allow me to pack your suitcase; I hope it’s to your satisfaction.

-Cinna

“Now I feel much better.” Cinna has always known the perfect balance between what I can handle, and what the Capitol expects. I start to take out all of the items, organizing them by type. I end up with six different forms of sweaters, five blouses, eight dresses, and six pairs of pants. I pull out a multitude of different colored tights from the bottom of the suitcase. Everything is tasteful and not over the top. “Thank you, Cinna.” I quickly fill up my dress with the items, paying no attention to the closet; hangers take too much time.

I pull out the rest of the things, laughing at the fact that I actually know what all of the makeup is, and set them up in the right rooms. Toiletries in the bathroom, accessories on top of the dresser. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve seen so many accessories at once. I look over at the clock. My eyes widen; is it really already ten at night? Then again, the party went pretty late. I yawn and look to my bed, which looks extremely inviting. “Sounds good.” 

I dress in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. I go turn of the light, then fall into bed, and the moment the covers are pulled over me, I’m out like a light. 

THG

I awake with a start, my heart racing and eyes wide. I hadn’t had such a bad nightmare in a long time. The comforter is clenched in my hands so hard that my knuckles are white, and I can’t stop myself from shaking. The problem is I can’t even remember the dream, just the terror. 

I look around the dark room; why am I suddenly having nightmares like this? Is it because I’m back in District 12? No, it’s not. I know what it is, even if I don’t want to admit it. It’s because Peeta is not lying beside me. I look out the window to his house. His bedroom must be across from mine because the window is open, just how he likes it. 

I sigh and think things over. Should I go over there? I’m beyond tired, most likely jetlag, but I know I won’t be able to fall back asleep. My mind wants me to leave, but my body won’t move from the spot. “Okay.” I finally heave myself out of bed and put on a pair of shoes. I go over to the window and estimate the height; there’s a tree to the right that I could easily jump to, and it looks sturdy enough to support me all the way down. The leaves are gone, but I wish the snow would come back. The tour started a little bit earlier than usual, so we have yet to hit any snow storms. 

I open my window and quietly climb out. I position myself to jump, and latch onto a branch with both hands, a thick branch below it is sturdy enough for me to stand. I quickly and quietly climb down the tree and then run over to Peeta’s house, hoping that I didn’t wake Prim or my mother. I know Peeta is in his house alone, since his family wakes up early to begin their baking. I start to get cold feet; what am I supposed to say? Oh hey, I couldn’t sleep without you so I decided to jump out my window and climb up to yours? Sadly, that is exactly the truth. Hopefully I can just quietly slip into the bed and not wake him at all. I’ll come up with a way to explain everything in the morning. 

They really do make these houses alike, because there’s a tree right outside his window as well. I guarantee that there’s one in the same place on the other side of my house, where his room would be. This tree is even easier to climb than the one by my window, so I have no problem getting to his window as quietly as possible. I slowly climb through his window, thankful for my hunter’s tread, and slowly slip under the covers, where his back is facing me. I close my eyes and sigh, burrowing down in the pillow. 

“Katniss?” 

I tense. I don’t know if I should reply or act like I’m already asleep, but it doesn’t matter because he’s turning over to face me. His eyes are sleepy as he takes me in, as if he isn’t sure if I’m real or not. 

“Uh…yeah.” I look away from him, not sure how he’ll react. I expect not badly; he’s Peeta, after all. Despite this, I’m still surprised when he wraps his arms around me and draws me to his chest. 

I realize he’s more comfortable than the pillow so I bring one hand up to grip his shirt and settle down into him. He kisses the top of my head sweetly, which makes me smile. “You okay?”

I nod. “I’m just not used to sleeping without you, is all.” 

“Me, too.” His voice is husky from sleep, but for some reason I take it differently. It’s sensual, even if it’s not meant to be. 

I’m suddenly overcome with the desire to kiss him, so I turn my head up and wait for him to lean the rest of the way. The kiss is sweet, like most of them, but it just feels different. It’s like in the arena; a kiss that makes me want another. I push him down fully so I’m not turned so awkwardly, and he makes a sound of surprise. 

The kisses deepen, the fire building up inside of me. That fire that I’ve truly only felt once before. He holds me closer to him, gripping my waist tightly, and I can feel him through his clothes. I press into him, which makes him pull away. 

“Katniss-“

“I love you.” It’s the first time I’ve said it aloud, and instead of running away, I feel empowered. I’ve already told Gale, which makes it seem odd that I haven’t told Peeta. I look up at him to see his reaction.

His eyes soften and a small smile comes to his face. He brings up a hand to caress my cheek. “I love you, too.” He’s kissing me again, more powerfully than the previous ones. They’re ones that he would use on stage, but right now they feel like so much more. Instead of guilt, they’re filled with love. He flips me over so he’s on top, gently placing his weight down on me as he peppers kisses down my jaw

The fire is growing brighter, and the feel of him against me causes my hips to buck, a gasp coming from him. I finally realize where this is headed, and the truth is that I’m not scared. This isn’t like the other times; we’re here out of love, not duty. 

“Katniss, are you sure?” He knows where this is going, too. He’s looking at me with uncertainty, but desire is apparent under it. 

I take a moment to think it over. Do I really want this? I study every feature on his face, thinking through everything we’ve been through and everything I feel now that I’ve never felt before. Yes, I want this. I nod. “This isn’t like the other times; this is for us.” 

That’s all he needs to duck back down to my lips. I feel his hand creep up the back of my tank top, and I give him permission to take it off. He’s already shirtless, so the only things separating us now are our pajama pants. I grind my hips up into his, which causes him to turn from my mouth and gasp, his eyes closed in pleasure. It’s such a nice expression, that I can’t help but want to see it again. I’ve never really paid attention such details before, only wanting to get it over with, so it almost feels like I’m a virgin all over again. 

“Katniss…” His hands are gripping my hips as he nuzzles my neck. One hand begins to edge up to my rib cage, then right under my breast. He’s hesitant now, not wanting to cross boundaries that have already been crosses before, so I give him a little nudge so it closes over me. He groans and kisses me again. 

It’s too hot in here, and my pants feel like an enormous barrier that needs to be taken down. I run a hand down his torso and to his pants, tugging at the hem. 

He pulls away and looks down at me again, searching my eyes. “Katniss, are y-“

“Yes, Peeta.” I know he’s just trying to make sure that I’ll be all right, which I find sweet. Though in this situation, sweet somewhere causes the desire to heighten even more. I kiss him and begin to inch down his pants. 

He sighs when he’s finally free, then kicks off the rest. I gasp at the cool feeling of his prosthetic, which makes him pull away. He looks as though he thinks he’s hurt me, which makes me shake my head. “Just cold.” He nods and kisses me again, eager to get me out of the rest of my clothing, and then he sits up and positions himself between my legs. He looks at me one more time, asking permission. 

I’m suddenly nervous, though I don’t know why. I have to remind myself that this is different; there’s no going back. I close my eyes and nod, forcing myself to relax. When he pushes into me, it’s a pleasure I’ve never felt before. Being here with him like this, without the pressure of pleasing anyone else but each other, is so different than anything before. “Oh, Peeta…” I gasp and arch my back, gripping his hands in mine as he moves. 

He kisses down my jaw and neck, and I let go of his hands to wrap them around his neck, pulling him to me. The fire is so bright that I don’t think I can take anymore, and then it’s like an explosion. I hide my face in the crook of his neck as I cry out, and he groans deep in the back of his throat as he finishes. 

He climbs off of me and plops down on his pillow. We’re both panting, my body still tingling. He breaks us both out of our stupors with a light chuckle. 

I turn to him with an eyebrow raised, wondering what is exactly so funny right now. 

He smiles and grabs my hand. “That was so much better than any time before.” 

I nod and turn to cuddle into his chest, pulling the comforter up around us as I close my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Finally brought the sex back, and in a good, voluntary way. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12 (District 12, part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this done! I'm working on getting chapters up for the other two, as well, but college sucks. 
> 
> Here's the second part of District 12. Enjoy!

I wake to pounding on the door. “Peeta! Get up, we can’t find Katniss!”

Wait, what? I blink, then look around at my surroundings, then down to see a sleeping and naked Peeta. Oh, right. I remember now. I can’t help but smile, but only for a second when there’s more pounding and I realize the predicament that we are in. I vaguely recognize the voice, but I can’t place it.

“That’s it, I’m coming in.”

The door handle begins to turn and I begin to panic. I feel Peeta stir underneath me, and when I look down at him he’s smiling. “Morning, beautiful.”

I shake my head quickly and turn to the door, which is just about to open, hoping Peeta will know what to do. I make sure I’m completely covered when the door flies open, to reveal Peeta’s oldest brother. So that’s why I only vaguely remember the voice.

He takes us in with wide eyes, him staring at us as we stare back, and then a grin breaks out on his face. I groan and pull the covers over my head.

I hear Peeta clear his throat. “Uh, what’s up?”

The humor in his brother’s voice is evident. “We’re all looking for Katniss. Apparently she wasn’t in her room this morning; makes sense now.”

“Well, you found her.”

“I did. What would you like me to tell her mother? Or, even better, dad?”

I pull the covers from my head and give his brother the coldest look I can muster. “You will say nothing other than that you found me. That is all.” I am satisfied at the slight terror, but it quickly diminishes.

“I don’t know, they were pretty persistent. They’ll want an explanation.” He leans against the door frame with a self-satisfied smirk. I could have sworn it was the other brother that acted like this. Then again, I don’t know how brothers act with each other; it’s new territory.

Peeta sighs and pulls me against his body, making sure the blanket is pulled up around me taut. “Just tell them that Katniss got up early to help me with the cinnamon rolls.”

His brother raises his arms up in mock-defeat. “All right, all right. You better hope they buy it.” He winks, and then turns to me. “Nice rack, by the way.” My eyes widen and I can feel my face flush with embarrassment and anger.

“Rye!” Peeta throws a pillow where his brother was standing before he took off down the hall. So that’s his name; huh.

I’m still mortified as I hide my face in his chest.

“I doubt he saw you, Katniss. He was just trying to get a rise out of us.”

I look up with a scowl. “Still.” I sit up, letting the blanket fall from my torso; there’s no point in being modest when we’ve seen each other so many times before. “How do you know he won’t say something?”

Peeta smiles, letting his eyes roam down me once before responding. “He’s all talk. When it comes down to it, he won’t rat me out. Promise.”

I sigh and nod, staring down at him. “I’ll take your word for it.” I go to get up and go to his closet. Oh, wait…damnit. I don’t have clothes over here. I slowly turn to Peeta, the scowl deepening on my face. “Peeta, I don’t have any clothes over here.”

He looks amused, but when I glare he quickly wipes it off his face and clears his throat. “Just put on what you wore over. You could have come over in your pajamas.”

“But I didn’t wear a coat. Wouldn’t that look weird?”

He shrugs. “You can use the part where you climbed out your window so you didn’t wake them up, but say you used the front door when you came to my house. Say you didn’t know if a coat would hinder your climbing.”

I groan and fall back down on the bed. “Fine. That doesn’t make much sense, though.”

He shrugs. “I wouldn’t know, I’ve never climbed a tree. Say you didn’t want to get your nice Capitol coat dirty.” I look up to see him smiling.

I snort. “Right.” I think it over; most of the things in my bag are from Cinna, so that actually might be valid. “Actually, I can use that. I’ll say I didn’t want to get any of Cinna’s things dirty.” I nod, more convincing myself that it’ll work than him. I get back up and locate my clothes, then put them on quickly, as well as my shoes. “They’re probably waiting on us.” Before I walk out the door, I turn back to him. “Wait, you did actually bake those cinnamon rolls, right?”

He laughs and nods. “Last night.”

I breathe a sigh of relief. I would have rather not been caught off-guard by our lie. “Well, I’ll see you in a couple minutes.” I begin to walk out of his room, when he speaks up.

“Wouldn’t it make more sense if you stayed to help me carry over the cinnamon rolls? You did come over to help me with them, after all.” He raises an eyebrow at me with a smirk.

Well, I guess that makes sense. “Fine. Hurry up!” I take off down the stairs and go into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I sit down at the table and drink it calmly as I wait for him to come down the stairs. I hear his heavy footsteps and hide a laugh; I’ve honestly never heard someone so loud in my life. I then feel bad, thinking about his prosthetic.

I hear him come up behind me and lean down to kiss my cheek. “I’m just going to heat them up really quickly, then we can head over. All right?”

I nod. “How long will they take?”

“Only a couple minutes. Capitol equipment and all.” He flashes a smile at me as he opens his fridge, pulling out two pans full of cinnamon rolls. My mouth begins to water as I look at them, and apparently it’s apparent on my face because he’s laughing. “Hungry?”

I let out an embarrassed laugh. “Hungry for cinnamon rolls. I’m craving them.”

He nods and sets them in an odd looking oven, probably made for heating already cooked meals. “If you’re good, I’ll give you one before breakfast.” He winks, and I roll my eyes. He comes and sits down across from me, and we wait in silence until the beeper goes off. It couldn’t have been more than five minutes, but it felt much longer.

He stands and rushes over to the pans, while asking me to get out a large pastry carrier for him to put them in. Before he can put them all in, I snatch one up. He tries to grab it out of my hand a second too late, so I laugh at him and take a bite.

“I said if you were good. That’s not good, Ms. Everdeen.” He tries to glare at me, but it doesn’t work very well with those gorgeous sapphires of eyes he has. I blink and shake my head; I really need to adjust my thoughts.

“Don’t be mad because I’m faster than you.”

He scoffs. “Yeah, whatever you say, Katniss.” He glances my way sheepishly after, because no matter how much he teases, he knows I’m right.

I smirk knowingly and grab the carrier, walking out of the house before he can say anything. I hear heavy footsteps behind me as he jogs to catch up with me, and when he gets in step with me, he grabs the carrier out of my hand. “Now, how bad would it look if I allowed you to carry this?”

I roll my eyes, but let him carry it to appease his ego. “Whatever you say, Peeta.”

He smiles at me, one of those smiles that I can’t help but melt at, and continues walking with a puffed chest.

I can’t help but laugh, and shake my head. “All right, gloat all you want.”

He winks and pushes the door open to my house, turning left to get to the kitchen. The one good thing about having identical houses is that, even though we’ve only stayed here for one night, we can easily navigate each house to our leisure.

“Peeta, Katniss, how nice of you to join us!”

I cannot mistake the voice for anyone but Rye, whose voice I’ve heard too much this morning. I put on a smile and look up at him. “Thanks, Rye.” I’m sure he sees the look in my eyes, because his smile turns a bit nervous. I find it funny that a grown man is afraid of me.

I look over at the table to greet everyone, but am surprised at how large the party is. We have Peeta’s family, minus Peeta’s mother, and then the Hawthornes, also missing one person – Gale. “Uh…hi, everyone.” I wave half-heartedly, glancing toward my mother, who shrugs.

“Hey there, brought cinnamon rolls!” Peeta smiles at everyone, not seeming one bit fazed, and sets them down on the counter.

I decide to leave it alone, and take the seat next to Peeta’s father, since the other seat is also next to the other Mellark brother. Though I am comfortable enough around his family – besides his mother – I’m more acquainted with his father. I glance over at him and smile.

He smiles back. “Good morning, Katniss. How did you sleep?”

My eyes widen. Does he know? “Uh, well, I mean it was fine. You know, it was sleep.” I can feel myself start to sweat.

“Well I know I slept well enough. It’s nice to be back!” Peeta comes to my rescue, taking the seat next to me and smiling at his father.

I put on a large smile and nod. “My thoughts exactly.” I squeeze his hand under the table thankfully.

His father smiles and nods, returning to silence. His father never had a way with words like Peeta.

I feel like I’m being rude when I remember that Hazelle and the rest of the gang is here, so I look forward, since she’s just across the table. “Hazelle, it’s nice to see you.”

She smiles and nods my way. “You too, Katniss. How’re things in the Capitol?” She grabs one of Peeta’s cinnamon rolls hesitantly, not used to being able to eat food like this. I want to warn them to not eat too much, remembering how sick Peeta and I both got that first time before the Games.

I busy myself with scooping up some eggs as I try to think of a decent response. “Well enough. It’s definitely a scenery change, but everyone has been pretty nice.” Lie. Such a big lie.

She nods once. “That’s good. We miss you down here; I know Gale does.”

I tense slightly, and then feel Peeta’s hand run up and down my thigh comfortingly. I will never be able to get over the fact of how understanding he is. “Um, yeah, I talked to him yesterday.” My eyes widen and I feel Peeta’s hand stop. I haven’t told Peeta about that yet. “Uh, is he coming later?” Please, no.

“I’m not sure. He said he needed to run some errands.”

Prim jumps into the conversation. “I ran into him earlier when I went to get eggs. He said he’ll come a bit later, but he’ll be here.” She smiles at me, but it’s not a usual smile. She seems to always know what I’m thinking.

I smile at her. “Well then, I guess we’ll see him later.”

Everyone dips into silence after this, focusing their attention on their food. I glance over at Peeta, hoping he’s not mad, but his expression is unreadable. I knock my knee against his, and he glances over at me and flashes a small smile, so I know that we’ll be talking about this later.

My mother keeps glancing between Peeta and me, as well, and it begins to unnerve me. I know she’s onto something when she says she forgot the orange juice, and she needed to get a pitcher from the other room, then asks if I can help her find it.

I stand up begrudgingly and begin to follow her out. We go over to a large cabinet full of different expensive dishes that no doubt comes with the house. We silently look around before she speaks.

“Did you really go over to Peeta’s this morning? Because Prim says she thought she heard your window open last night, and it was wide open when I checked this morning.”

I shrugged. “I like to sleep with the window open.” Well, Peeta does.

She sighs and shakes her head minutely. “Just…be careful, Katniss. Babies are a lot of responsibili-“

“Oh, no! No, no, no, no.” I shake head and begin to walk backward. “I am not having this conversation, with you.”

She sighs and turns to me. “We never had this talk, and I really should have before-“

“Yeah, maybe before, but you lost that right a long time ago.” I know it was a cheap shot, but I don’t care. It’s true. “I’m going to go get into something more appropriate.” I turn and run up the stairs before she can say anything.

Once I get to my room, I shut the door quietly in hopes of no one knowing what’s going on, and hurry over to the dresser. At this point, with how things are going, I’d like to spend as much time away as possible, so I decide to take my time and actually dress Capitol-friendly. Jewelry and all.

The finished product actually makes me proud. I decided on a simply blue blouse with a white bow on the front, and dark jeans that go up to right below my belly button. I put on the lowest heels I could find, probably only an inch high, in a plain white color with small bows on the side. I put my hair back in a braid, so I put on some diamond earrings – magnetic, since my ears aren’t pierced. It’s only a matter of time, though. I still don’t want to leave so I think of even putting on a little makeup, but decide I would just make a mess, so I spray on some perfume that smells like lilacs.

When I walk back into the kitchen, everyone glances at me. I smile sheepishly and slowly take my seat. “Sorry. I figured it would be better if I looked decent, at least.” I feel Peeta’s hand on my thigh, which calms me a bit since he doesn’t seem too mad anymore.

He leans in to whisper,” You always look good.” He stays there for a moment, which is odd, then sighs. “You smell really good, too.” He turns back to his food, but I swear I hear something about ‘aphrodisiac’.

I snort, but cover it with a cough. We eat in an uncomfortable silence, and I wonder what went on while I was upstairs. I grab a cinnamon roll and take a bite. “Mm, these are really good, Peeta.” I turn and smile at him.

He smiles back. “Thank you. I made them just how you like them.”

“I thought Katniss was helping you this morning. I’m surprised you didn’t let her sneak one.”

I turn to look at Rye, trying to make my glare as menacing as possible. He actually flinches, so I’m feeling accomplished. “He didn’t want to spoil my appetite. Not that I didn’t try, though.” I turn and smile sweetly at Peeta, then look back at Rye, challenging him to say one more thing.

Rye clears his throat and gets back to his food. “Well, all right.” The weird thing is, he seems to be pretty happy for us. It’s in his eyes. I’m guessing because he knows how long Peeta has wanted me.

His other brother snorts, but when I turn on him, he quickly shuts his mouth. I see him glance over at Peeta, mischief in his eyes. This must be what it’s like to have brothers.

“All right, where’s the party?” A voice calls as we hear banging through the house. I look to Peeta with raised eyebrows, who shrugs; Haymitch has entered the house. I’m happy actually, since now I doubt there will be deafening silence – or any silence – now that he’s here.

When he comes into view, I put on a sarcastic smile. “Surprised we haven’t seen you yet.”

He lifts a bottle that he had hidden in his pocket and nods toward me. “Could say the same thing to you, Sweetheart.”

I roll my eyes and shake my head at Peeta, who chuckles. He turns to Haymitch. “Nice to see you.”

Haymitch takes the last seat available, between Hazelle and Vick. He eyes the food. “Looks good.”

Everyone but Peeta and I seem a bit uncomfortable with him; probably because they don’t know him well enough to get his humor. Or, his personality in general. My mother gets up and grabs him a plate, and he piles a good amount.

After a while of silence, Haymitch looks over at me, noticing my outfit – or, what he can see of it, at least. “Who dressed you?”

I glare at him. “I did.”

He raises an eyebrow and gives it a once over. “Effie would be proud.”

I roll my eyes and Peeta smiles. “She smells good, too.”

Haymitch shakes his hand in front of him. “I’m too old to hear about your little endeavors, kid.”

My eyes widen in surprise and embarrassment, but quickly turn into a glare. I glance around the table and see that everyone else seems a bit scandalized, and I almost laugh. I don’t, though, because of what he is insinuating in front of our families. I can’t even imagine what Peeta’s mother would do. Then again, she’d probably keep her snooty façade up, because of us ‘Seam trash’. Joke’s on you, Witch.

I snicker to myself. Peeta raises an eyebrow, and I just shake my head.

The rest of breakfast seems a bit less tense, probably because of everyone’s discomfort besides Peeta and me. We both offer to clean up while everyone else goes to the living room.

“That was a disaster.”

Peeta laughs and shakes his head. “Oh, it wasn’t that bad.”

I look at him flatly while I start clearing the table. “Yeah, right. The only reason we made it through is because of Haymitch.”

“Glad to be of service.”

I turn quickly to see Haymitch walking into the kitchen. He leans against the back of the wall, watching us. It’s slightly unnerving, but I ignore it.

He sighs and walks over to us, taking a swig from his bottle before he speaks. “We need to get going. Effie’s probably squeaking away about us being late.”

I stop what I’m doing and raise an eyebrow. “You’re coming with us?”

He raises an eyebrow right back. “I’m your mentor. It’s kinda obligatory to go on the Victory Tour with you two, Sweetheart.”

Oh, right. How could I forget?

It’s quiet for a few minutes while Peeta and I continue to clean, until Haymitch speaks up again. “So…are you ready to head back to the Capitol?”

It’s no secret what that is code for. Are you ready to go back on the stage? I glance at Peeta, who’s looking down at the counter, and then sigh. “Well that doesn’t really matter, does it?”

We’re quiet the rest of the time.

TTHG

It was time for goodbyes. Gale never showed up.

I am and not surprised how much it pains me to leave. I spend the most time with Prim, tears in my eyes as I hug her and tell her to take care, and that I’ll come visit. We both know that’s not true. The time with my mother is short; we don’t have much to say to each other, and after my comment earlier things are a bit tense. I give her a hug and bid her goodbye and to tell the Hawthorne’s I said goodbye; tell Gale. It hurts that we’re leaving on such bad terms, but there’s not much I can do about it. I voiced my feelings and it apparently hurt – or angered – him enough to not see me off.

I go over to Peeta and his family. I’m surprised his mother even came. His father smiles and gives me a hug, telling me how nice it was to see me and to try and come out here again sometime. His brothers are next, and Rye actually whispers an apology for earlier. His mother stands there, not even hiding her distaste, so I am grateful when Peeta grabs my hand to lead me to the train steps. We wave one more time before boarding, and I’m angry at myself when I feel tears threatening to spill over. These people, my family, will most likely never see either of us again. It’s an inevitable and grim thought.

I’m brought out of my thoughts when I feel a kiss on my forehead. “Let’s go set up in the bedroom,” he speaks quietly in my ear.

I nod and let him lead me there. The Avoxes have already unpacked our things, so we simply lay down in each other’s arms, finding comfort that can only come from the other.

“So, you were able to see Gale?” The question is innocent, with no hidden emotion peeking from his words.

I sigh and nod. “Didn’t go too well.” When he raises an eyebrow, I continue. “We were just taking a walk and he…uh, he kissed me.” His arms tense around me and I suddenly feel frightened, so I hurriedly finish. “But I told him that I love you. Not him. Only you. That’s probably why he didn’t come see me off.”

Peeta sighs, then tilts my head up to kiss me softly. He smiles comfortingly and pulls me closer. “Let’s get some rest before we get to District 11.”

I couldn’t think of anything I’d rather do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me some time to decide whether or not I wanted to put Gale in this chapter. I thought of different angles, but it seemed best like this. And I also made Peeta and Katniss' conversation about him brief, as well, since they obviously have bigger problems. 
> 
> I might be doing the next chapter in Peeta's point of view; haven't decided yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I only have three more weeks of class, so my life has been school. I know, excuses.
> 
> This one is a bit short and kind of a filler chapter for everything in the next chapter. Either way, enjoy!

I comfort Katniss every night of the tour, the nightmares just too much for her to bear. District 11 was the worst. 

Once we get back to the Capitol, we are relieved to find that we will be getting a few days off before we celebrate our victory here, for reasons neither Katniss or I know; apparently we’ll know soon enough, according to the Peacekeepers leading us to a part of town we’ve never been, almost to the outskirts, but still close enough to where we can still see the building that houses our apartment. 

“Where do you think they’re taking us?” 

I turn to Katniss, who is looking up at me with a straight face, but I can still see a tinge of fear in her eyes. For all we know, we could be headed to our first house call as we speak. I wrap an arm around her shoulders and bring to her rest against my chest, and kiss the top of her head. “Not sure, but I’m sure it’ll be fine. We only just got back.” I feel her nod, and we dip back into silence. 

When the car comes to a stop, the Peacekeeper opens the door and I get out, holding out a hand to pull Katniss out with me. I turn toward the front, and am surprised at what I see. We’re not at some luxurious hotel or banquet, but at a house. It doesn’t look much like a Capitol home; it’s much too rustic, which is perhaps why it is not stationed as close to the actual city. It’s two stories and made of gray bricks, with a small stone porch. “I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting this.” 

Katniss nods, not taking her eyes off of the house. “You’re telling me.” 

The Peacekeepers are then leading us up the steps and pushing us inside. It’s not empty, so someone obviously lives here. Everything is set up neatly, almost too neat. 

“Wait, this can’t be right.” 

I look down at Katniss and squint my eyes, and am immediately in defense mode. “What’s wr-“ When I begin to take everything in more thoroughly, my eyes widen. These aren’t just things; they’re our things. I look to the Peacekeeper that is standing closest to us. “Are these all our things?” 

He simply nods without even glancing in my direction. “Your new house.” 

Katniss and I look at each other with matching looks of confusion. She then turns to the Peacekeeper, her brow furrowed. “Our new house? Why would Snow let us move out here? Away from-“ She cuts herself off. We all know what she’s talking about, anyway. 

They watch us explore our new home, always standing close by in case we trying to escape; it’s silly, really, since there’s no place for us to escape to around here, anyway. To say this house is extravagant is an understatement. There are two living rooms: one near the kitchen with a large flat-screen television and a set of couches and plush chairs, and the next is on the other side of the first floor, with a fireplace and bookcase and more furniture. There is one bathroom between the kitchen and living room. The upstairs has three bedrooms; the master with a large bathroom and another bathroom down the hall. All the way down the hall is a room for painting, a large window showing the gorgeous view of the backyard. On the partial third floor there is a bed, as well as a small dressing room off to the side and camera equipment in a closet. 

I scratch my head. “What’s all this?” 

“Since you’ll be out here, your performances will be filmed and sold rather than a live audience. There will be times where you will be required to come back into the city for a performance, but it is more efficient and will ultimately bring in more money this way.” 

We don’t ask anymore questions for the rest of the time, and are glad when they leave us be. It’s no secret that cameras are planted all over in our new home, so there is no need to have 24/7 Peacekeeper watch. 

“Peeta?”

I turn from the front door to look over at Katniss. I can tell that she is still trying to process everything; I know, because I am too. I walk over to her and pull her close. “Hm?” 

“Do you think this is good or bad?” She’s peering up at me from my chest. 

“Considering our situation, probably good. It’ll be hard to get back into the swing of things, but I think it will be a little easier to pretend without the audience.” I kiss her softly. “Everything will be all right. No matter what, we have each other.” 

A small smile lights up her face, and I feel a fluttering in my stomach. Smiles are still a rarity, and I like to take pride in the fact that I tend to be the one to get them out of her more often than not. “You’re right.” Her eyes begin to cloud over, and I’m afraid she’s finally feeling all the effects, but when she kisses me, I realize that it’s not fear or pain she’s feeling; it’s lust. “We should go take a better look at our bedroom.” 

I can feel my own desire rise as she leads me up the stairs and to our new room. Once she closes the bedroom door, I remember that we’re being watched at all times. When I voice this, she surprises me once again with a smirk. 

“Just wait.” She goes over to the window and pulls the blinds tight shut, covering us in darkness. So dark, that I’m having a hard time finding the bed. I think she’s having the same problem, because I hear a small ‘oomph!’ and then a soft plop where she must have sprawled out on the bed. I follow her voice until I bump into the bed myself, and feel around so I don’t accidently lay on her. 

She pulls the covers over us, locking us in, and goes to lie on top of me. 

I chuckle and wrap an arm around her waist. “We’re going to run out of air in here.” I feel her shake her head, and then squeal when I roll her under me. She starts to say something, but I cut her off with a kiss, which she quickly deepens. 

Our clothes are peeled off slowly and put in a pile next to the bed for us to find easily after. I place kisses down her jaw and throat and revel in the guttural moan that comes from her as she tilts her head back. “Oh, Peeta…” 

Hearing her moan my name has got to be one of the sexiest things I’ve ever heard. The effect is instant in my groin as I spread her legs and lie down in between them. Her hands run down my back and grip onto my behind, causing me to shiver in anticipation as I suck on her neck and grind my hips into hers. A loud gasp comes from her as I moan in response. 

“I want you in me.” She half-whispers, half-moan into my ear. This surprises me; the only time she’s ever said anything like that was for an audience, but then we’ve also only made love once for ourselves. 

I’m quick to oblige and push into her without difficulty. We both breathe out in relief as I start to move. She hooks her legs around my waist and lifts her hips up to make me go deeper, and I have to hide my face in the crook of her neck as I cry out. “Oh Katniss; oh, you feel so good.” I’ve surprised myself with that one, but when she pulls me down into a deep kiss I figure it should be something I do more often. 

Her breathing quickens when I snake a hand down to rub her on the outside. It’s not long after that I feel her clench around me, and I’m quick to come after. 

I roll off of her as I try to catch my breath. Once we’re calmed down, I pull her into my arms and kiss her forehead. “You have no idea how much I love you.” 

I see her hide a smile. “I love you, too,” she whispers; every time I hear her say this to me, my heart skips a beat. It’s something that I’ve wanted since I was five years old, something I thought would only be reachable in my dreams. 

I kiss her again. “Let’s check out what’s on TV.” We’re careful to keep the comforter around us as we move up to lie on the pillows, her still in my arms as I reach for the remote on the end table by my side of the bed. I press the on button, and we both squint our eyes at the sudden burst of light. 

Once our vision becomes clearer, I feel Katniss tense in my grip. My eyes widen and I tense myself at the sight in front of me; it’s Katniss and I in my room in District 12.


	14. Chapter 14

I feel sick. The most intimate moment between Peeta and me has been turned into another publicity stunt. This is not okay. I hastily grab my clothes and put them on, getting out of the bed and going to the bathroom. I slam the door behind and me go over to the crevice between the sink and corner of the wall, bringing my knees up to my chest. I can feel angry tears begin to form so I blink them away, trying to calm myself in the process. 

There’s a knock on the door. “Katniss?” 

I sigh and crawl forward until I’m kneeling on the center of the floor. “Come in.” The door opens slowly. When there’s enough room, he steps inside and walks over to me, kneels down in front of me, then takes me in his arms. “It’ll be all right.” 

I shake my head into his chest, then push away. “No, Peeta, it’s not. That wasn’t some publicity stunt. That was a sacred moment between us. An intimate moment that was only meant for us to share.” I shake my head again and stand up. “I’m going for a walk.” It’s not like I can go anywhere; there’re cameras everywhere, so there’s no way we’d ever be able to escape the premises. I walk out of the bedroom completely and go downstairs and out the back door. For the first time I realize that they put a garden out back. Full of roses. I shake my head and walk over to a bench in front of one of the smaller bushes, dropping my head in my hands. 

I sit out there for at least an hour before Peeta comes and finds me. He sits next to me and pulls me into his arms. “I made dinner.” 

I nod and gently pull out of his arms to stand. “Didn’t realize how hungry I was.” 

He smiles and stands and links his arm with mine as we walk back to the house. “Grilled up some chicken they had in the fridge, and some green beans. Made your cheese buns.” 

I smile. “Good.” I bump into him playfully; I’ve calmed down a bit, or more so decided to try and block it out. 

I chuckles and opens the back door for me. “My pleasure.” 

When I make it to the kitchen, I see that Peeta has already set out the plates and silverware, and has the food set in the middle of the table. I sometimes don’t remember how caring he is, though he shows it all the time. So much that if he ever has a breakdown himself, the way to pull him out of it is for me to be in the same state; it makes him feel the need to comfort me and push aside his own worries. I’m not completely sure that it’s healthy, but it’s worked so far. “Thank you, Peeta. Really.” I give him a kiss and sit down, then fill my plate. 

We eat in a comfortable silence, and then go to bed feeling much better than earlier.

TTHG

It’s the night of our Capitol Victor party. I’m in a much lighter mood than I expected, mostly because I’m surrounded by the familiar faces of my old prep team. 

“Oh Katniss, we don’t even have to bring you down to beauty base zero!” Flavius’ eyes are shimmering as he kisses both of my cheeks in greeting. 

While they fix my hair up into an intricate bun and do my makeup, they talk about the latest fashions and other shallow Capitol chit-chat that I only half listen to. 

I’m really surprised at my next guess. 

“Cinna!” I get up from the chair with a smile and go to give him a hug. It’s been so long since I’ve seen him, and it’s so nice to be able to have the chance; I never thought I would again. 

“Hey there, Girl of Fire.” He winks at me when I pull away. “Let’s get you into your dress.” 

“Please tell me you designed it.” He knows what I can handle, unlike my new one. Or, really, she just doesn’t care. 

He just smiles and pulls the bag out, unzipping it slowly. All I see is dark red at first, and when he pulls it out I’m pleasantly surprised. 

The dress is knee-length with an A-line skirt and strapless top. The intricate designs are slightly raised from the rest of the dress, which is all the same red color. It’s absolutely beautiful. I smile at him. “It’s great.” 

He chuckles lightly and walks over to me with it, motioning for me to strip. “It’ll look even more beautiful on, promise.” He dresses me, spoofing wherever he felt the need to, and then turns me to the mirror. “Radiant.” 

I smile in spite of myself; he was right, I do look radiant. Of course, it’s thanks to all the work done on me, but I still feel more like myself than I have in a very long time. I’m broken out of my reverie by a knock on the door. 

Peeta pokes his head in the room, asking silently if he can come in. I feel embarrassed by the way he is studying me, but then feel better when a wide smile forms on his face. “You’re stunning.” He pulls me in for a kiss, which I quickly give in to. I’m more comfortable around Cinna than most people, so I don’t feel so awkward with the genuine public displays of affection. 

I smile up at him, pulling away slightly. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” And he doesn’t. He’s wearing a red button up – the same color as my dress – with the top couple buttons undone, along with a black sports jacket and black slacks. What really makes the outfit is those couple buttons, though; his chest is waxed clean, so there’s no hair poking out, keeping everything in sight. I turn back to Cinna and give him one last hug. “Thank you. Hopefully I’ll see you at the party.” 

He smiles and hugs me back, giving me a kiss on my cheek. “Have as much fun as you can.” 

I give a light laugh and then take Peeta’s hand, allowing him to lead me out and down the corridor, nearing the front doors of the large ballroom. One good thing about it being so public is that they are not allowed to talk about the backdoor entertainment, so we are never stuck in situations where we’re confronted about our performances. I’m especially glad of this, since the last thing I want is any pleasantries regarding the ‘sex tape’ that should have never been recorded. I shake my head to clear my thoughts; that’s the last thing I want to think about. 

“Miss Everdeen, Mr. Mellark.” The maitre’d greets us, not bothering to check the list for our names. It is our party, after all. We both nod and smile politely as the door is opened for us. 

The moment we step in, we’re surrounded by cameras and shouting voices, so jumbled I can’t tell a single question being asked. Once we push our way through, we’re stopped by the main news station in the Capitol, the only one we’re required to converse with. 

The news anchor is adorned in a bright pink dress, the skirt poofed out like a tutu. It’s absolutely ridiculous. She’s grinning, her overly white teeth practically blinding me. “Katniss, Peeta, how nice to see you!” 

We smile and greet her, and I’m gripping Peeta’s hand tightly so I don’t slip and accidentally strangle her. 

She clears her throat and makes sure the camera man is positioned just right to keep us all perfectly aligned in the camera’s sight. “How did you like visiting the other districts? I must say, I’m a bit jealous; I’ve always wanted to visit District Four. I’m sure you can get just the perfect tan.” She winks at the camera, then looks back at us. 

Time to put on the mask. I usually let Peeta handle these things since he’s a much better liar, but I still have to offer up something. 

“Oh, it was wonderful. And yes, District Four definitely gives a perfect tan.” Peeta shares a laugh with her. “The other Districts were nice, too. You should have seen all the gifts we got from One!” 

She nods. “Oh, I bet! They know how to treat Victors, that’s for sure. We’ve also gotten word that you two have a new home?” 

We both nod before Peeta speaks up again. “Right on the outskirts of the Capitol; it’s beautiful. We’re very happy to have been given the privilege.” 

She nods, her eyes wide. “Oh yes, I’ve seen pictures. It’s absolutely gorgeous.” She turns to me, waiting for some form of reply from me. 

I clear my throat and smile. “There’s also a garden out back full of roses. It’s wonderful; I already enjoy spending my time out there.” 

She clasps her hands together. “Oh, that’s simply wonderful. Well, we don’t want to keep you from your party, so please, enjoy!” 

We say our goodbyes and continue into the party. There’s food everywhere, all different. It’s like a big taste-testing party more than anything. 

Throughout the rest of the party I will run into Plutarch again, still wearing that gold watch and speaking in code, and then spending most of my time either near Haymitch or Effie, since Peeta and I seem to keep on getting dragged away from each other. At least I can stand them.

TTHG

When we get back home, we’re met with odd noises coming from upstairs. Peeta and I look at each other in confusion. 

“I’ll go check it out.” 

I shake my head and begin walking with him. “I’m going with you. Power in numbers, and all.” 

He looks like he wants to object, but instead just continues up the stairs, making sure I stay behind him. The noises are coming up from the very top floor; the floor with…

“Oh no.” I stop in my tracks and lean against the railing. 

Peeta stops and looks at me, an eyebrow raised.

I sigh. “Looks like it’s time for our first performance.” 

He catches on quickly, is face going slack. We stand there for a minute, then he sighs and motions for me to follow him up. “Might as well get it over with. At least it’s not live.” 

I nod, because he’s right. Maybe they’ll even leave the room so it’s just us and the cameras; not ideal, but better than before. 

When we get up there, everything is already set up. It’s not too extravagant; it’s all a deep red: the background, the carpet, the bedding. When they see us, all they do is direct us to separate rooms to get ready. 

My new stylist is back, and I have to fight back a groan. She dresses me swiftly, and I realize that the reason my new prep team isn’t here is because all she does is take my hair down and muss it up, probably to really make it seem right after the party. She puts me in a black lace bra and lacey panties, sprays me in perfume, and sends me on my way. When I get out, Peeta is taking his pill and heading to the bed. 

The cameras are all set up around the bed in fixed positions, and Wilhelm is guiding me onto the bed with him. “All right, I want you two wild. Drunken, even, like you had much too much at the party.” He motions for the crew to get out of the room. “The cameras are all set, so you’ll be in here alone. We figured it’d make it more authentic.” He stands in front of the main camera with a finger over the power button. “Aaand, action!” Then he’s gone, the red light flashing. 

I huff and turn to Peeta, kissing him full on the mouth as he climbs on top of me. Wilhelm’s right; it is easier. It’s almost as if we are alone, which might partially be because we’re still so used to this, or that we’re thankful that it’s not live. Also, I cannot help but think that maybe it has something to do with the video already released. They took the most intimate moment between us and tainted it, so now this doesn’t seem so hard. We’re already ruined, anyway. 

He rips off my bra and panties in two swift motions, then rids himself of his silky black boxers. He’s kissing and nipping down my neck and breasts while I arch my back, and then his fingers are inside of me and I’m shouting out. 

I decide to forget. I turn off my emotions – something I’ve become very good at – and just get lost in the primal instincts and feelings from what he’s doing to me. “Oh Peeta, ohhh…” 

He pushes me up the bed and parts my legs farther, planting my calves on his shoulders. He’s pushing into me less than a second later, picking up speed without a sound. 

We do this, then go from behind, and then I’m sucking on him until he’s finished and the camera crew comes in to clean everything off. 

What I’m surprised by is how uncomfortable I feel after. I did so well while in front of the camera, and now I can feel myself falling apart all over again, like that first night. I run down the stairs and into the bathroom in our bedroom, and throw up once I reach the toilet. I sink down to the floor and hold my stomach, then get up and put on a nightgown. Peeta’s in the room moments later; I feel bad for leaving him to finish up with the crew. He climbs into bed without a word and pulls me to him, scratching my arm lightly until I fall asleep, and instead of the nightmares, I’m dreaming of ways to murder Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry for the long update! Hopefully it was worth it. 
> 
> Next: New Year's party and an unexpected surprise


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update? Crazy, I know. 
> 
> But, yeah, here's the next chapter before I disappear into college mode again (as in, right now)! 
> 
> Enjoy!

I walk through the doors of the Valentine’s Day party, my arm looped with Peeta’s. The gown I’ve been put in is absolutely beautiful: it hugs until my waist, but flows out evenly and subtly. Some parts are almost see-through through the crevices of the patch-work top, but the deep red coloring makes it virtually impossible to actually see anything. It’s strapless, so it’s been paired with a pair of large gold hoop earrings. I have on gold heels and my hair is up in an extravagant updo. They put Peeta in a white tux with a satin tie and vest the same color as my dress. 

The room is completely covered in head-to-toe red and pink, so much that I feel myself become nauseas – or that could be just because I’ve been feeling incredibly sick lately. Over the past couple of weeks, I’ve been spending most of my time near the bathroom, my stomach tied in knots for hours on end, for at least part of the day. I have been careful to keep this from Peeta, because I don’t need him to worry over what is probably just some sort of Capitol sickness; it would cause way more trouble that way than just waiting it out. Unfortunately, it seems it’s one of the rare nights that the feelings are carrying on. 

I’m so caught in my thoughts that I don’t realize that Peeta stops, so I’m lurched back, which is not helping anything. I turn to look at him, but he’s looking past me. 

“How about we just find a table and grab some food for now.” Neither of us has had the chance to eat yet, since we’ve practically been getting ready since we woke up this morning. I just nod and let him lead me, since I’m not feeling the slight bit hungry right now.

We’re being chatted up as we grab food, and then find a table with the least amount of people. The moment I’m seated, a young Capitol woman takes a spot next to me. She has a pink wig on in the shape of a heart and a full-lace red dress that poufs out at the waist. She looks absolutely ridiculous. “Oh Katniss, that dress is gorgeous!” She runs a hand down the material and begins to talk on and on about some designer that makes dresses like mine, when I’m hit with a wave of nausea. Shit.

I place a hand on her wrist and smile politely. “I’m sorry, but I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me.” I can feel Peeta’s eyes on me when I get up, but I don’t turn toward him, hoping he’ll know better than to follow me. When I’m out of sight-range, I’m glad to see I’m alone. 

“Katniss.” 

I freeze, fighting between rushing away and getting to the bathroom and soon as I can, or giving out a quick pleasantry and making away with more class. I’m about to do the former when I catch sight of who uttered my name – Finnick is here. I bite back and groan and slowly turn to look at his smiling face. “Finnick, hey. What are you doing here?” 

He walks closer to me, a flute of champagne in his hand. “Valentine’s Day is always the busiest time of the year for me.” He holds his glass up in a mock toast. “And you’re looking as beautiful as ever. Peeta still mad about the time I got you drunk?” 

I shrug and glance toward the bathroom. “I don’t know, maybe you should go ask him. He’s over by the food. Anyway, I’ll see you soon, bye.” I hurry past him and dart to the bathroom. I make it to the toilet, which was a magnificent feat. I heave into the toilet, gripping the edges with my perfectly manicured hands, and silently thank my prep team for putting my hair up. Once I’ve composed myself, I flush the toilet and walk out of the stall, but come to a halt. Finnick is standing in front of me, arms crossed and brow furrowed. 

“You all right there?” He takes a step closer, glancing at the stall I just came out of. 

I’m not sure whether to tell him the truth or not. He’s not a conniving person, so I know that if I ask him not to tell anyone, he won’t. That doesn’t change the fact that it’s a personal matter, though. “Yeah, fine. You shouldn’t be in the girls’ bathroom.” I brush past him and move to the sink to rinse my mouth. 

I can hear his footsteps gaining closer, until he’s standing over me. “Since Peeta’s not already here at your beck and call, I’m guessing he doesn’t know? Which means it’s been going on for a while.” 

Damn him. I sigh and stand straight, keeping my face clear of emotion. “He doesn’t need to worry about a little bug.” I try to stomp past him, but he grabs onto my arm. 

“Just humor me for a minute.” When I don’t move, he turns me back around, keeping his hand on my arm, probably in case I try to run. “Can you…explain this sickness of yours?” 

I roll my eyes and shrug out of his grasp, then cross my arms. “I don’t know. I guess it’s usually more toward morning. I doesn’t really last all day, either.” 

He’s nodding, and then bites his lip as he falls into thought. After a moment of awkward silence – at least on my part – he looks up at me with a serious expression. “All right, I think I might know the problem.” 

Suddenly I’m feeling a lot better about telling him. Maybe he can get some medicine for me, and then Peeta will never have to know. “Great. What is it?”

He hesitates, which causes worry to bubble up. I’m confused when he walks past me and over to a set of different dispensers. He pulls out a coin and lets it be sucked up into a small shoot, the item in question falling into his hands. “Take this.” He pushes it into my hand before I can see what it is. 

I look down in my palm, cocking my head to the side. It’s an oddly shaped stick, with a clear cover on one side. I look up at Finnick, my brow furrowed in confusion. “What is it?”

The hesitation is back. His eyes show a cross between sympathy and sorrow. He takes a deep breath before saying, “It’s a pregnancy test.” 

I’m frozen in shock. A pregnancy test? “I don’t understand. I’m not pregnant.” 

He looks down, then back up at me. “Katniss…have you and Peeta had sex outside of the…” He makes a motion with his hand. 

I feel my face heat up. It is absolutely none of his business, but the issue he’s hinting toward has caused me to throw that out in the wind. “I – yes. But I don’t see how that matters; I haven’t gotten pregnant any of the other times.” 

He shakes his head and gently places on hand on my arm again. “That pill they give to Peeta before every time isn’t just for performance. It’s also a form of male birth control they recently cooked up. It causes fewer difficulties than with female birth control. There are virtually no side effects.” He nods toward the pregnancy test in my hand. “You need to pee on the stick, and it’ll have a result in a couple minutes.”

No. No, I can’t be. I can feel my composure slipping quickly, and I know I need to get Finnick out before I break. “I need to use this thing, so you should go.” I rip my arm away from him and head toward the same stall I was in earlier. I pause when I see he hasn’t moved. “Finnick, go.” 

He holds up his hands in defense. “I just think you should have someone here right now. Do you want me to go get Peeta?”

Shit, Peeta. If I am pregnant, how am I supposed to tell him? “No, no, fine. Just…don’t get Peeta.” He nods and I close the door, trying to block out the thought of him being in here while I do this. When nothing comes, I huff and open the door a bit. “Can you just, wait outside for a minute? I can’t do this with you in here.” He leaves without another word, and I go to try again. It takes a few attempts, but finally the stick is ready. I wrinkle my nose and fold up a piece of toilet paper to put underneath it. 

I set it down on the sink counter and wash my hands, then knock on the door to let him know he can come back in. I really hope no one saw him out there. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and then look up at him as he quietly closes the door behind him. “So, how long do I have to wait?”

He shrugs indifferently as he says, “Around five minutes. Not too long.” 

I nod. This is going to be the longest five minutes of my life. I tap my foot nervously as I wait, switching my gaze between the stick and Finnick. He smiles encouragingly. 

I jump when he speaks, “All right, time’s up.” He’s looking over at the rustic-looking gold plated clock on the upper corner of the far left wall. 

I nod and walk slowly over to the stick, studying it carefully. “I don’t understand.” I turn toward Finnick in confusion, not exactly sure how to read the stick. 

He nods and looks over at the dispenser he got it from, then over to me. “If there’s a plus sign, you’re pregnant.” 

My eyes widen. I look back down at the stick to make sure I looked at it correctly. Sure enough, a bright pink plus sign is staring back at me. “Finnick…” My voice is shaking, and he seems to notice my turmoil because he’s next to me in the next second, plucking the test up to throw in the garbage. 

He walks over to me cautiously. “Katniss, you have to tell Peeta. After the party.” 

I feel tears threatening to fall, so I blink quickly and turn away from him. “How?” I feel his hands on my shoulders.

He steers me back toward the sink. “Wash up really quickly, and then I’ll go bring you back to him. Just say you got caught up in conversation with me after you got out of the bathroom.” 

I nod emphatically. “Okay, okay.” I grab one of the cloth towels near the sink and get it damp, then wipe at my eyes to make sure no makeup has run. I heave in a breath and throw the towel down the shoot in the middle of two of the sinks, then spin around. “All right, let’s go.” 

He nods, and looks outside to make sure no one is around before lets me out. We walk back toward the tables, feigning laughter and light conversation. 

“Katniss! Where’d you go?” Peeta’s still sitting at the table, talking to what looks like a Capitol businessman. He’s looking up at me with a small smile, but his eyes are filled with worry. 

I shake my head and smile. “I just met up with Finnick after I got out of the bathroom.”

Finnick bows dramatically with a smirk. “Pleasure to see you, Peeta.” 

Peeta offers him a smile and nod. The good thing about him is that he won’t hold much of a grudge; if I seem comfortable with someone, there’s a good chance that he will too. “Have a seat.” 

I take the seat next to him and grab his hand in mine, squeezing it lightly. My shaking has died down, and I’m hoping Peeta won’t notice anything off until we get back home later tonight. 

Peeta looks over at Finnick, who had taken the seat on my other side. “So, Finnick, how’re things in District 4?” 

“Pretty good. More fish are coming back to surface, so we’re getting a lot of work done.” 

The rest of the night goes on with more polite conversation, dancing, and unbelievably confusing chats with other Capitol folk. 

I breathe a sigh of relief once we’re out of the room and heading back to our house, but clam up when I realize what that means. I have to tell Peeta. I’m quiet the rest of the way home, and I can tell Peeta knows something is wrong because he’s sending me concerned glances. 

When I walk into the house, I continue walking all the way to the stairs and to our bedroom, not looking back to see if he was behind me once. 

“Katniss?” 

I glance over at him while I unzip the back of my dress, letting it fall to the floor so I’m only in my dark red slip. “What’s up?” My voice is more defeated than I thought it would be, which only fuels his worry. 

He walks over behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. “What’s wrong?” He places a kiss on my neck, and I involuntarily cringe.

I sigh and turn toward him. “Sit down on the bed. There’s something I have to tell you.” 

He’s looking worried now, and a bit hesitant, before going to sit down. He looks at me expectantly as I walk over to sit next to him. 

Before I even get the words out, I’m crying. I’m suddenly in his arms, so I bury my head in his chest. 

“Katniss, what’s going on?”

I pull away, tears still streaming down my face as I try to speak. “I’m pregnant.” This causes a whole other flood. 

His eyes are wide in shock, and he looks a shade paler than before. “Pregnant?” His reaction makes me cry more. He seems to realize this, so he pulls me back into him and rocks me gently in his arms. “It’ll be all right Katniss.”

I pull away from him, anger suddenly burning inside me. “How, Peeta? How exactly do you figure that? When Snow finds out he’ll either have me abort it, or will gladly watch them grow up to reap them at twelve!” I throw my hands in the air and stand up from the bed. 

He stands up with me and stops me. “He can’t do that. If the baby is born here, they’re a Capitol citizen.” 

I look up at him with angry eyes. “He’s the president. He’ll do whatever the hell he wants. And what about the abortion?” I hate to admit it, but I’m already feeling protective of the child growing in me. The bad thing is this is exactly what I’ve always feared.

He’s looking back at me, for once at a loss of words. We stare at each other for a few moments, until he sighs and leads me toward the bed. He pulls me to sit down, then takes off everything but his boxers. He sits down beside me, turning me away from him so he can take out my hair. 

We sit in silence as he does this, and when he’s done we lie down in the same manner. Before he turns off the light, he pulls me so my back is resting against his chest. He places a kiss on my temple. “I love you.”

I sigh, closing my eyes. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been ridiculously obsessed with Finnick recently. And, yes, some Finnick and Katniss fun. Obviously I'm not going there in this fic, but still.
> 
> Next up: Some time with the president.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long it's been since I've updated! This chapter is quite short, too, but hopefully it'll satisfy. Thanks for sticking with me.

I wait outside of President Snow’s office, my foot tapping and fingers fiddling. It comes to no surprise that when Peeta and I went to bed last night after talking through this pregnancy, the next morning Snow sends one of his men to fetch me first thing in the morning. I was expecting this. What really bothers me is that they wouldn’t let Peeta come with me. 

“Miss Everdeen? The president will see you now,” says a woman dressed in an all-white skirt suit, her dark hair tied back in a tight bun. It’s amazing how the moment you step foot in the President’s Mansion you are seemingly in a whole new world. Instead of the crazy fashions and over-the-top makeup, everyone is crisp and clean. 

I stand up and take a breath, then follow her through the large glass doors. We travel down multiple hallways and go through a few elevator trips, but eventually I am standing right in front of a single mahogany door with a gold handle. The woman reaches around me and pushes the door open with the twist of the handle, and the man of my nightmares is instantly in my sight. 

He looks up at me, the slightly pleasant smile on his face betrayed by the sinister twinkle in his eyes, and motions for me to take a seat in front of his desk. “Thank you Claire, that will be all.” 

With that, the woman leaves and I am left alone. I keep my posture straight, showing no fear, and take the seat he had indicated. I fold my hands in my lap, holding his gaze. “May I ask why you requested the pleasure of my company?” 

The smile he gives me seems to almost reach his eyes this time, as if he is amused at my presence. “I think we both know why you’re here.” 

I know it’s probably pointless, but I decide to play coy anyway. “Peeta and I have been quite good in our performances, I think, so no, I don’t.” I even risk a sweet smile. 

I can tell that he is getting annoyed with me, but he refuses to let it surface. “Now Miss Everdeen, word is going around that you were seen going into the women’s bathroom with none other than Mr. Odair.” 

I blink. Is this really just about Finnick? Does he think that there’s something going on between us? Better that then-

“So obviously cameras were brought to life inside.”

My hand automatically goes to my stomach, and I curse myself for my reaction. It’s as if mother’s instinct has already kicked in. “I wasn’t feeling well. He saw me rush in and wanted to make sure that I was-“

“Don’t lie. I don’t like liars.” His gaze has hardened and the smile is gone. “There is sound on those cameras, and it was more than apparent when he pulled out that pregnancy test. Walls have ears, and I am those walls. Don’t try to fool me because it won’t work.” He’s leaning over his desk and seemingly staring right into my soul, seeking out all my secrets. “Now, what are we going to do about a baby, hm?” 

I stay silent. I’m terrified. 

He leans back into his original position and loses the cold demeanor, becoming more nonchalant. “We could make millions off of a reality show. Cameras following you around all nine months, maybe a few after.” He inspects his nails. “But then again, you’re all but sixteen years old, and what role model gets pregnant at such a young age?” He scoffs before adding, “My granddaughter actually looks up to you. The Capitol’s Sweetheart.” 

I bite my tongue, afraid that anything I add will only make my situation worse. 

“We’ll have to terminate this pregnancy.” 

My eyes widen. I expected this, but what I didn’t expect was the overwhelming sense of nausea and fear that accompanied the words. “Wait! Peeta and I can-“

“You will get pregnant, Miss Everdeen, but when I decide for you to. First, you shall be married, and then you may try again. I’ll set up an appointment with my best doctor. You won’t feel a thing.” He’s smiling again. 

I try to speak, maybe even plead, but the words are stuck in my throat. 

“You may leave.” 

I stand up and head to the door. The woman that had brought me there is waiting outside. On the walk back to the car, I plan about ten different scenarios for Snow’s murder.

oOoOo

The moment I close the door to my and Peeta’s house, I hear loud footsteps. Peeta’s eyes are wide when he looks at me, obviously waiting for some sort of explanation. 

I don’t want to tell him. God, no, I can’t do that to him. 

I try to smile, and I think I actually manage because he seems to relax. I keep my eyes on his as I walk over to him, then wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder. 

He runs a hand up and down my back. “What did he say?”

I know I have to tell him. It would be cruel for me not to. I’ll talk him through the conversation, might let loose some tears, and he’ll try and make it all better. 

“He said we can keep it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after the 74th Hunger Games, where instead of going home they are forced to pretty much do live pornography since no one wants to break up their "Star-Crossed Lovers" by prostituting them out.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy. It belongs to Suzanne Collins.


End file.
